How Do You Really Feel?
by LorriBetha
Summary: The Flock is back, and entering Virginia yet again! They have to settle into their old school, and deal with the students once more! Will the flock manage this change? And will Fang finally win over max? FAX! T cause i felt like it! COMPLETE
1. Flying About

**Disclaimer****: l do not own Maximum Ride! Though I do wish **

**Story taking place after the Final Warning, and written in all different kinds of views. I'm not including Total, because I don't actually like him in the story. If you would like him in this story, in a review or PM just tell me and I might add him in later.**

FANG'S POV

Me, Max and the flock were flying over Virginia again. We hadn't come over this way since we left Anne's house, the traitor. We had to come back here because Max's Voice was telling her this was where we were going to save the world from.

I still didn't know whether we should trust the Voice or not. It was usually trustworthy these days, and helped us out a great deal, but I'm afraid that Max will get to reliant on the Voice, and stop relying on us.

I did a quick 360 to determine how the flock were doing. Angel was flying just behind me, with Nudge above us, nattering on and on, faster by the second. Most of us were ignoring her by now. Gazzy and Iggy were flying close together, well, as close as they could get without their wings crashing together. They were murmuring quietly together. I would bet all the money I have, which isn't actually that much, that they were discussing bombs.

Just in front of me, was Max. _My_ Max. I know I probably should label her as that, but it just felt that way nowadays. Ever since we left Antarctica she was closer to me again, like the friends we used to be. I think she went off me for a while because I was slightly flirting with this woman called Brigid. She should have known I was only flirting to get her jealous. I can still remember today when she was jealous back when we were in Virginia, and I had kissed Lissa.

I couldn't have helped it that day. Lissa had been talking, will, flirting crazily with me, when she pounced on me and kissed me on the lips. At first I knew it was wrong, because at that moment I was already in love with Max, and was about to push her away, when the kiss suddenly came out of me. I kept on wishing and wishing max would kiss me like this, but still to this day, the only time she ever kissed me was when she thought I was going to die.

Sure, I've kissed her one or two times, but she's never exactly responded back to me, and has always flown away. I thought I finally had her back when we were at the dock. Everything was perfect, and when I kissed her she didn't fly off straight away. I thought this was great at the time, but I might have frightened her off. I was kissing her as deeply as I could, wrapping my arms around her, hoping to keep her there for good. But I could almost hear the click as her brain started to finally think things through, and she jumped up and flew away. Again.

I swear I love her; I love her with all my heart. But I'm not quite sure that she'll ever love me back. I thought about telling her when we were in the cave, but I couldn't seem to find the right words. Then at the dock, I got too carried away, and now the words seem to be lost to me. I used to sit in front of my mirror at home, back when we had the E-shaped house, and would say the words 'I love you' over and over, quietly so no one else would hear. But now, I know she won't love me back, so what would the point even be in telling her.

As I looked at Max now, I felt my insides jumble around, but kept my face stone cold, impassive. But I still couldn't drag my eyes away from her. She always looked so beautiful when she was flying. Her tawny brown wings swooped gracefully and powerfully in the sky. She kept complaining about how the fringe of her hair kept getting in her eyes, and that her hair just flapped around too much, but I loved it. I still love everything about her, even if she doesn't about me.

As if feeling my gaze, her watchful eyes turned on me. She gave a large smile and my heart seemed to pull. My lips seemed to move on there own and I gave a half smile back. She turned away suddenly and her hair flapped over her face, but I could have sworn I saw the slightest of pink in her cheeks. After a 

moment, she swept her hair back out of her face, and turned around pointing down at a little park beneath us.

"Let's stop down there for night," she said loudly over the blistering wind. We all nodded and headed down towards the cluster of trees. It was getting darker by now, so we weren't as worried about people seeing our landing.

Max landed first and I swooped down and landed next to her. Whilst the others landed I looked at Max, and could see her expression was thoughtful, as she frowned into the air. Her eyes were blank, completely misted over, so I had a feeling she was talking to the voice.

She seemed to shake her head violently before her eyes came back to life and she looked around at the flock all staring at her. She set off towards a clump of trees and we all flew up into the branches. She still seemed to be arguing internally, so the flock went around with their normal things, like chattering. I just sat silently, waiting for Max to finish arguing with the Voice. This was starting to get like a normal thing, so we knew we just had to wait till she had finished.

"I'll take first watch, you guys get some rest," Max startled us all by saying something. The younger ones just nodded.

"I'll take third," Iggy said before leaning back, crossing his arms behind his head and leaning back against his branch.

"Leave's me with second" I spoke quietly. Gazzy was already softly asleep; you could hear his soft snores from where I was sat. Nudge was muttering to herself under her breath, and Angel was clutching Celeste close to her chest, her small body curled around the tiny teddy bear that she had asked, or forced as me and Max like to say, an old lady to get her.

I knew I should be resting but Max looked kind of stressed so I moved nearer to her on my branch and looked at her intently.

"The Voice said that we should find somewhere to stay for a while… It said we should go to Anne's house, she doesn't live there anymore. It said we need to settle down a bit, start our life up, because the next part of saving the world can't take place yet…" she sounded so stressed as she rested her head in her hands. She suddenly looked up at me. "Go to sleep, I'll wake you when it gets to your watch." And with that, she turned away from me and began to lookout. I sighed and patted her shoulder for a second, leaving my hand there. She stiffened for a second, before relaxing, but only slightly.

"It'll be okay Max" I said softly, before moving away on the branch and lying back against the trunk, closing my eyes. I could feel Max's stare still on me, before she began to look around again. And after that I fell asleep.

**So that's the first chapter! Hope you all like it. I've just been kind of away for a while, my friend came down for a visit, and now he's gone I have absolutely nothing to do! So I'm going to be updating this quite a bit. Please review and tell me what you think, and I might be able to post the next chapter a bit later on. **


	2. Arriving At Anne's

**Okay, as promised, here is the next chapter! I'm writing this the same day as the last chapter, so you can probably tell how bored I actually am! Enjoy!**

**(P.S: I'm going to add Total especially for you, **xoxDANGEROUSxox**! **

Max's POV

It was finally morning as Iggy began shaking my shoulders to wake me up. As I sat up, I tapped Iggy's hand to let him know I was awake and he sat back on his branch, leaning his head against the trunk of our sturdy tree we had picked last night. The rest of the flock were asleep, and I decided to give them a few more minutes before waking them all up.

_Maximum._

_Oh God! What do you want this time!_ I thought to myself, infuriated that the Voice was still talking to me after last nights shouting match.

_I still don't know what you're doing in a tree. Go to Anne's Nothing bad can happen there!_ I could practically hear it sighing along with its words. _It's the safest place for your flock. Don't you want them to be safe?_

"Of course I want them safe!" I said, forgetting to speak in my head. I could feel my cheeks heat as I looked at Fang, who was sat up staring at me by now. He gave me a what's-wrong look, and I shook my head back at him, staring away again.

_Then take them to Anne's!_ The Voice sounded exasperated by now. I just sighed and nodded to myself before looking at Fang. He seemed to be lightly frowning at me, and he sent me a look again.

"We're going to Anne's. Help me get the others up," I sighed and got up to wake the rest of my family

Half an hour later we were all flying to our new home. I was holding a wriggling Total in my arms, who kept on moaning on about how his wings should be able to work right now.

"Total! I keep telling you, they aren't strong enough!" I said, finally snapping down at him.

"Well they might! If you just let me have a try?" he practically begged me.

"Total, don't you remember the last time we we're flying and you wriggled too much and we _dropped_ you? I'm pretty sure you don't want a repeat of that" I said smarmily, and straight away, he stopped wriggling and leaned against me heavily.

"Good point" he sighed, but I could tell he wasn't ready to give this up. "Will you teach me soon?" he begged, almost in a whine. I smiled at this and stared down at him, ruffling his soft fur.

"Yes Total, we'll take you soon," and with that he settled down and was almost quiet for the rest of the ride.

I'd told the rest of the flock earlier that the voice wanted us to settle down for a while. I still hadn't told any of them that I knew the Voice wasn't Jeb, and didn't intend to yet. How much would it freak them out if they knew the Voice's orders I was following, was like trusting a complete stranger? **(AN: Am I right here in saying she doesn't tell them that, because I can't remember if she does or not?)**

"Hey" a voice called behind me and I turned to see Fang flying almost directly above me. He nodded down at the ground. I turned back over onto my stomach and stared down at the ground. Just behind a clump of trees I could see the familiar setting of Anne's house.

"Guys, heads up. Landing in the forest there" I said loudly, and we all swooped down amongst the trees as gently as we could, so as not to hurt our wings. When we landed I turned back around to see my flock staring at me, waiting for me to tell them what to do. "Okay, Anne's house is straight ahead. Let's walk over and if we see anyone, at least _try_ to act normal, huh?" I received a few nods and yeah's, as we set off through the forest.

I felt Angels small hand slide into mine as she skipped along beside me. Nudge caught up to us and walked next to us, whilst the boys chattered behind us.

"Max, is what you said true? I mean, are we really going to go to school, and like, stay here longer than last time? Will we go back to the same school? I really liked that one, but I suppose it would be kind of awkward as in we're going back and they'll wonder-," And Nudge was off! I didn't know how to stop her, so just settled for shouting.

"Nudge! Calm down!" I said, trying to hide my smile. I swear Nudge saw it anyway, so smirked as she settled back down into a pace that kept her just ahead of me and Ange.

We walked on for another five or so minutes until we reached the end of the clump of forest. I stopped and looked around. It looked like it did the last time we were here, minus all the animals. The barns looked so empty without the cute little animals in, and my heart squeezed to wonder where they ended up after Anne's project with us failed. Probably all shipped off to the supermarket…

"Max? Where have all the animals gone?" angel asked, staring all around us.

"I'm not sure honey. Maybe Anne took them with her, wherever she's gone…" I let Total back down onto the ground, and watched as Angel still looked around her.

"Can I go look around Max?" Nudge asked, and Gazzy and Angel both nodded as well in excitement.

"Not just yet. Let's just have a look inside this place first. Make sure that it'll be a suitable place to stay for a while, okay?"They all nodded slowly, before Gazzy said something to the other two quietly and they all ran towards the house in a blind hurry. Racing, I guessed.

I fell behind into a row with both Iggy and Fang beside me. Every now and then, I would feel Iggy's arm brush against mine, just to make sure he was going in the right direction. We made it to the house where the younger kids were sat outside the door leading into the little kitchen. Nudge and Gazzy were lazing on the grass, whilst Angel was stood on a box, peering through the window. Total was lain at her feet, staring up to, waiting for her to tell him if it still looked the same.

"We tried the door, but it's locked" Nudge said quickly, and I nodded at her. I brushed Iggy's arms and left it on his shoulder.

"Iggy, looks like we need your help" I said, and a slow smug smile spread across his face. I lead him towards the door and he brought out his little lock picking kit before kneeling and put his hands against the door.

"Gees, this is easy!" he said and within seconds, the little door lock clicked and he pressed on the handle and swung the door open. The kitchen did look the exact same as it had. All the chairs were still sat perfectly around the table. The kitchen counters and cupboards and fridge were all in the same positions. It was as if stepping back in time and entering the day we had left.

As we had a quick roam around the house, it still looked the same, right down to where even we had left stuff, like a book here or there on the floor toys that the younger ones had played with and just left instead of tidying up. It was even rather scary; as I entered the room I used to live in, and opened up the CD player to find the Liam Rooney CD still sat in it.

We all gathered in the front room for a meeting.

"Alright guys, I'm guessing that we should all stay in the same rooms as last time. I'm pretty sure since everything else in the house is the exact same as last time, all the food will be the exact same, meaning there is an extra layer of mould to the food," I saw Nudge make an 'eww' face and smiled. "We'll need to go shopping a little later, seeing as we will get pretty hungry, but I see no reason why you can't all just look around now."

As I sat down in one of the chairs, Gazzy and Angel both got up and ran out of the room. Nudge tapped Iggy's hand, and they walked along out of the room together, Iggy's arm on her side. This left me with Fang. He seemed to be slightly frowning at me so I frowned back. I saw the edges of his lips twitch, before narrowing his eyes. I narrowed mine back. We both ended up until we were squinting, before I 

had to give up. I opened my eyes properly again and grinned at him. He still had narrowed eyes for a minute before I threw a cushion at him. He caught it and smirked at me, making the world light up.

After a few minutes of smirking at each other Fang opened his mouth. He looked as if he was about to say something, when Nudge ran through the door.

"OH MY GOD MAX! You have to come and look at this right now!" she screeched, grabbing my hand and pulling me from the room.

**I'm addicted to writing this. I really don't want to stop! I have toooo many ideas now, and this was going to just be a slow writing one as well. Shows how addicted I'm getting to this! Thanks for all the great reviews last time, I'm amazed by how many of you actually like it, I don't even think it's that good! Anyways, please review again, and I'll try and update later on.**

**I might be more out of reach because tomorrow is the day I get to go and buy Breaking Dawn! I'm really excited so will be unreachable for tomorrow and the next day and so on :P so enjoy for now.**


	3. Shopping And Lissa

**Told you I could stop writing. I'm writing this straight after I finished writing the previous chapter, so I'm thanking in advance for any comments that come through whilst I type this :P**

**Its' just occurred to me, that I haven't wrote a disclaimer! So, as you should all know since I'm writing on fan fiction, not in a book, that I definitely do not own maximum ride, but however I do own the plot line, and in the next book if my plot is stolen I'm taking James Patterson down!**

Max's POV

Nudge was dragging me at top speed out of the house, and Fang was on my heels, chasing after us, never a pace behind. She dragged us right towards the farm and inside the little wooden barn house, which looked as if it was falling down. Iggy, Gazzy and Angel were all gathered around a little area, where I could here a squeal. This sound made me stop slightly, before being dragged towards the pen they were gathered around.

"Look Max! Pigs!" Angel said excitedly, as Iggy was ruffling one of the little piglets furry little heads. In total, there where four excited little piglets and one mother pig in the corner, lazing around.

"Max, Max, Max! Can we look after then, pretty please?" Nudge begged as Gazzy and Iggy were still playing with them. After a moment of thought I nodded.

"For now!" I tried to say over there excited yells and high fiving. Fang rolled his eyes at me and I rolled mine back. "Okay guys, finish playing with our new little friends and then get ready to go out. We'll head to the mall in around half an hour. Be at the front door then or you can't come!" I said, and marched off towards the house.

An hour later we arrived at the mall. We'd landed in some trees behind it and walked in as if we were fresh off the streets. Luckily, it was really windy, so our wind swept hair didn't look abnormal around the sea of customers. I handed Fang 200 that I had taken out from the cash machine linked to my credit card and saw Gazzy's eyes light up as well as Iggy's when he heard the money rustle.

"For clothes only!" I warned them, and they all nodded, heading off towards the men's department. Nudge and Angel both took my hands as we strode into the women's area. Angel and Nudge dragged me towards the kids section. I had signed us up for the same school, but now we were aloud to wear our own clothes, as a new headmaster had taken over at the school.

Nudge found loads of cute little t-shirts and skirts, and a nice pair of jeans. I approved of them and she ran off to try them on straight away. I knelt by Angel and watched as she pulled out these adorable little dresses and looked at me with pleading eyes.

"such Ange, but remember, trousers and t-shirts too, you never know when we have to set off flying again, and whoever's flying behind you, lets just say they don't want to see your undies!" I winked at her and she giggled and nodded, before producing some jeans and t-shirts and wandering off to the changing room. For me, it was a little harder to choose. I wandered over to the teenage section and starting shifting the clothes around the little racks. I came across a few cargo pants and some really cool tops.

One top caught my eye, and I knew I had to get it. It was black and short sleeved, and had pictures of wings on the back, with grey writing on the front. The writing read: _Fly On_. I found I was laughing to myself as I walked towards the changing room to try them on.

After we had finished we ended up buying a couple of large jumpers each, to cover our wings, and walked to the counter to pay. A teenage boy, around 19 or so served us. He had blonde hair that was spiked up, with a pinkish red stripe through the middle. He had piercings through his eyebrow and lip, and about 900 in his ear! As we finished paying he winked at me and gave me an over-friendly smile.

"Have a nice day" he said. I just nodded and pulled the other two away.

"Do you think when he goes through the airport he sets all their metal detectors off?" Nudge said suddenly and set us girls into fits of giggles. Trust her to bring out random comments like that! We found the guys paying at the counter. A girl with long blonde hair and a chest which would send Katie Price into hiding was serving them, and was smiling warmly at Fang. I could still feel my blood boiling, but managed to keep a calm face.

The guys paid and got the change (Which I noticed was very little!) and walked out of the shop. They saw us and came over. I smiled at what they had bought; noticing fang was still in all black. As the others walked along in front, I dropped back into pace with Fang.

"One day, I'm going to get you in a coloured shirt..." I pointed out, and turned to see him smirk at me.

"Yeah, and one day, I'll get you in pink," he spoke calmly, still smirking as I fumed next to him.

"I'd...I'd be fine with that" I tried to convince him.

"Sure you would" he agreed nodding to himself, but with the smirk still on his face. I tried not to shriek at him whilst we were walking along, but I suddenly heard something from behind me that made me jump.

"Oh. My. God! NICK!" I heard a high pitched squeal from behind us. Fang and I both turned around to come face to face with none other than the famous Lissa.

The stupid red haired wonder flipped all her hair over one shoulder flirtatiously and quickly ran over to us. I was surprised she could run, her skirt was so short it looked as if it only just covered her underwear, and her top was low cut and very tight. As she made her way over I could see a group of her friends looking over at us. Well I say us, but every eye was glued on Fang. Speaking of Fang he seemed to be looking like he could be anywhere away from here, but stood stiffly beside us until Wonder Woman got to us.

"Oh god! It's, like, sooo amazing you're here again! Where did you go, Nicky, we were _all_ wondering, you and your family just seemed to, like, disappear! There's been rumours and everything about you, but I haven't believed, like, a word!" and she carried on like that for another few minutes. I was amazed that the word 'like' could fit so many times into a speech.

The rest of the flock must have noticed that we had sopped, because next thing I knew, I felt Angel tugging on my hand, and Gazzy next to her, both looking at me with pleading eyes. You could tell they were getting hungry. Nudge was holding Iggy's arm so he wouldn't get lost. Nudge had her whining face on, so I knew we would have to go. I could see Fang trying to nod along with everything Lissa was saying, but even he was getting overwhelmed.

_He wants her to go away_ Angel's voice drifted into my mind. I looked at her and she nodded.

_Can you get her to go away?_ I asked Angel as innocently as I could, trying to hide all my horrible feelings towards Wonder Woman inside me.

_I'll see if I can get 'Wonder Woman' to go away!_ Angel replied and she giggled quietly to herself before turning to Lissa.

"It was nice talking to you, see you at school!" Lissa said quickly, and very confusedly, before marching herself back towards her friends and out of sight. I patted Angel's curls to make them bounce.

"Food anyone?" I said and marched off with Gazzy and Angel holding onto my hands, leaving the others slightly bewildered.

**Okay, I'm now completely obsessed! The review button won't hurt you, so please please please please PLEASE review? Thank you's!**


	4. A Night To Remember

**I couldn't leave this alone. I go away for what, three hours, and I get some fantastic reviews, some that really made me want to write more. So, thanks for the awesome reviews and I promise, I'm getting on with the Faxness as quickly as possible (****Chaos Ride!)**** and I think I'm going to include some Niggy soon, but I'm not sure if I want to do it too soon...So without further delay, the next chapter!! **

Fangs POV

We had just got back from food shopping and we're all lazing around the house. I was sat on one of the stools at the breakfast bar, whilst watching Angel and Gazzy both pushing against the fridge door with all their little might, trying to close it. I think we went a little over the top with food supplies, but Max insisted on over-buying. She said "At least we won't go hungry!"

Nudge and Iggy had gone out to see the pigs again, and to give them some vegetables they had found in the supermarket. It was kind of just occurring to me, but it seemed those two were a lot closer with each other than usual. I got up from my seat, still smirking from watching Ange and Gaz, and walked into the front room where Max was sat on the phone. She was trying to get through to the school, to get us to start as soon as we could, but from her expression, it didn't seem to be going very well.

I walked over to her and knelt before her. She wasn't paying attention, holding the phone against her ear by propping it between her shoulder and ear, whilst her head was rested in her hands, rubbing her tired eyes. I smirked evilly and blew against her neck. I could see the Goosebumps rise before she jolted upright, dropping the phone on the floor.

"Bloody hell Fang! Stop that!" she screeched, picking up the phone and pressing it back to her ear, looking at me with disapproval.

"Oh great leader, I'm so glad we entrust our safety with someone who's so startled by her 'brother' breathing" I said and mock bowed, as she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Look, I've been hearing this stupid 'hold' music for the last past five minutes, so I don't exactly want to pay attention anymore!" she hissed at me. I smiled and sat opposite her on the recliner and watched as her face suddenly lit up and she put her finger to her lips at me.

"Yes hello? Yes I'm still here!" she said in annoyance. She nodded to herself slowly. "Yes, we joined a while ago, but had to leave for...family problems" she smirked to herself, and continued nodding. "Yes, we'd love to join up again... you need to speak to a parent?" she looked over at me with a worried expression. We weren't expecting this. I held out my hand for the phone, and she looked at me in confusion, eyebrows rising. "Umm... Just hold on one second please" she said before resting the phone against her shoulder, blocking off sound.

"Let me speak to them" I said, and she frowned at me.

"And why would I do that?" she asked in her stubborn way. I rolled my eyes at her, the answer obvious.

"Because dopey, I'm going to pretend to be a parental figure" I spoke calmly, and she smirked.

"Be my guest!" she said, holding back a laugh as she handed over the phone. I cleared my throat before answering.

"Nicholas Ride speaking?" I said; I putting on a voice that sent max lay down in laughter, a hand over her mouth trying to muffle the laughter. I went over all the details quickly, trying not to laugh along with Max, who was practically in stitches. I finally hung up when she startled giggling loudly. I couldn't help a laugh too.

We stayed sat laughing for another few minutes before we could both breathe again and settled down. Max wiped the tears away from her eyes whilst I coughed.

"Well, I could say that went well" Max spoke, still with amusement in her eyes.

"Yeah, we could say that" I replied quickly.

Max walked into the kitchen, where Nudge and Iggy had entered again, and they were all sat around the table. I followed behind her and sat down at the table, with her sitting next to me.

"Right guys, we're going by our old names. We have to keep our flock life completely private this time. Any of you let slip even once, and this cosy life of ours will disappear, understand?" Max said sternly and the little ones all nodded. "Okay then, we start tomorrow morning, so Angel, Gazzy, Nudge go get ready for bed. I want you up bright and early!" and with that, they ran out of the room chattering amongst themselves.

Me, Iggy and Max stayed up for a while, just talking about how school was last time. This was an iffy subject around us all, seeing as the last time we were in Virginia, Iggy had found and lost his parents, and people were bound to ask questions about him leaving us and going 'missing'.

It was going to be a tough time for me and Max, seeing as our first kisses were both here, but our last kiss was with each other. We had to be more careful near each other. If I let slip even once that I had more than brother/sister feelings towards Max, as she said earlier, our comfortable lives crumble to dust.

I definitely was _not_ looking forward to seeing Lissa again. She was so clingy last time; maybe she'll be like that again. And what about Sam? Would he still be there...and would he be an Eraser still? Or had that been a lookalike, like Max's clone? Did he even exist? Even thinking about him made me feel like murdering the (insert revolting word of your choice here!). He had kissed Max, my Max, and turned out to be an Eraser! I think she may have even liked him, even though the thought made me want to throw up.

After half an hour, we all decided to call it a night, and head to our rooms. Max went in to check on the younger set, whilst I directed Iggy into his room. I bade him goodnight and headed into my room. I was right next door to Max, and I could hear as her door closed and the bed springs creak loudly as she lay down on her bed.

I couldn't stand it; I needed to tell her how I feel. I was sick of having to wait. And when we went to school, I wouldn't be able to act in any way or form other than brotherly. That really annoyed the hell out of me. I mean, maybe we can convince them that we are in no way related in any form or possible way, but still, it might feel a little weird. I knew I had to act now, even if she didn't want me to.

I got up from my desk seat and went across the room silently. I stepped out into the corridor and knocked very softly on Max's door. I heard the springs go and a soft grunt. I opened her bedroom door to see her sat up in her bed, looking over.

"Hey Fang, what's up?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. Her blonde hair was falling out of the messy ponytail, her eyes scrunched up from the light that was streaming through the door behind me, so her beautiful brown eyes **(AN: I'm right, she has brown eyes, doesn't she?)** were hidden from me. I closed the door and walked over to her bed, sitting down at the end. She tilted her head and continued to stare at me. "What is it?" she asked softly, and I smirked, before leaning towards her quickly and kissing her.

I knew she was going to pull away so I wrapped me arms around her, holding her with a grip so she even if she pulled her head away, her body wouldn't be able to even move an inch away. I was right, and her head did pull back and she looked at me with scared eyes.

"Fang...what are you d-"she started but I cut her off with another kiss, this time just a peck.

"Please Max. From tomorrow onwards I have to act as if you're just a sister to me, and I can't bear going so long without doing this!" I pleaded towards her. Yes, you heard right, the silent, determined, so called 'rock' Fang, was pleading. Towards a girl! She still looked scared and confused, so I took the opportunity quickly.

I leaned back towards her and kissed her again. I could still tell she was resisting, but I didn't care at the second, as she wasn't pulling away. I leaned us over so she was flat on her back and I was hovering above her, still kissing her. I tilted my head so we could kiss more deeply, and that's when I got a reaction. She started to try and pull away, so I decided to do something I wasn't even sure I was capable of doing. I ran my tongue over her bottom lip, and she seemed to stop pushing me away, and pulling me towards her.

I ran my tongue quickly all around her mouth, before meeting hers in the middle. It seemed to quiver before she kissed me back. Her arms were draped around my neck, as if trying to pull me closer into the kiss, keeping me there with all her might. I ran my hands through her hair, never breaking our kiss.

We carried on like this for quite a few minutes, before I had to pull back to breath. I sat up slightly and looked down on her.

She still looked slightly worried and she frowned and looked away. I could see some sort of ancient sadness deep in her eyes but she closed them quickly.

"We should go to sleep," she said her voice slightly quivering.

"Max... what's wrong?" I asked worriedly. She opened her eyes again and pushed me off her.

"Please, just go to bed Fang!" she said, her eyes blazing with tears.

"What did I do?" I continued as she pushed me from her room.

"Just...please Fang!" she pushed me out of the door and closed it.

I stood still for a moment, pressing my ear against the door. I felt like she was doing the same, seeing as how I could hear quiet sobs coming through the door. I stayed there for another five or so minutes, until I was sure she had got back into bed, before returning to my room. I lay back on my bed, frowning at the ceiling. Everything had been going perfectly, what suddenly clicked in her, which could possibly want to stop that.

_Because she thinks you'll never love her like that. Because she's scared for the flock's safety. For everything that's going on, she isn't ready._ Angel's voice chimed threw my head.

_What do you mean Angel? What do you mean, she isn't ready?_ I asked as quickly as I could, sitting up in my bed.

_It's not my place to tell you Fang. But don't get annoyed with her, she's just scared..._ She replied, and I could almost hear her sad sigh.

_Angel, tell me anything else? Please? ...Angel?! _I begged, but her presence had left my mind. I sighed in annoyance, and lay back down in my bed, knowing tonight I definitely wouldn't sleep...

**There you go, some Fax for you all! I probably won't be updating in the next few days, as I shall be book shopping probably all tomorrow! So, enjoy this chapter, I hope you liked it, because it's hard for me to write intense Fax, as I'm not exactly sure what I'm going on about, so I hope I've done it alright! Review and tell me what you think! Oh, and Total will be popping in every now and again when I find him acceptable in the story, he's too much of a hassle to include, and personally, I just think he's annoying!**


	5. First Day Of School Again!

**Sorry for not being the crazy updater I normally am! My internet went down for a few times, and that was not fun, trust me! Well, as well as that, had a fireworks party to go to, so couldn't get on yesterday when it got fixed either! But lucky for you lot, I wrote this whilst bored a few days ago so I hope you enjoy it. Before I leave you to read the story I want to say thanks to all of you who are reviewing, I absolutely love every single one of them! ****DISCLAIMER:**** I had a bad dream he other night, that James Patterson came and sued me for writing this, so I'm writing another disclaimer. I do not own Maximum Ride, just this plot line. DONT KILL ME JAMES!**

Max's POV

Great. Last night Fang kisses me, and I have to freak out, yet again. I can't believe I was that stupid, and he looked so hurt! And I had just pushed him out of my room, when he was practically spilling his heart to me. It was not going to be pleasant seeing him this morning.

I got up quickly, pulling my hair back into its usual pony, dressing in a white long sleeved t-shirt and a pair of jeans, shoving my shoes and jumper on as I walked out the door. I could smell Iggy cooking pancakes and eggs for breakfast, so went downstairs, to see that I was the last in my flock to have woken up, bar Fang, who was god knows where.

"Hey Sleepy!" Nudge said cheerfully as I sat down at the table with a grunt. Iggy passed me a plate and Angel climbed into my lap. She rested her head against my shoulder and I hugged her as I wolfed down my breakfast.

"Time we should head out," Fang said as he appeared from the top of the stairs. He opened the door and headed out straight away, without even a backwards glance. I could tell he was upset, so the rest of us got up and sprinted after him.

We walked mainly in silence to school, Angel clutching onto my hand. I so desperately wanted her to look into Fang's mind and tell me what was going on, but then that would have given her permission to look into people's minds whenever she wanted, and I wasn't about to start allowing that, no matter how desperate I get!

When we arrived at the school, we had to go into the office to determine our presence here. As I looked around, I noticed not much had changed in the previous months we'd been away. We had to fill out the forms again, and then wait to be assigned out new classes. Nudge, Gazzy and Angel were all took at the same time, by three teachers. I looked over them quickly, making sure it was safe, before letting them go with a nod of my head. That left me, Igs and Mr. Silent.

I was sat on one of the hard plastic seats, with Fang and Iggy on either side of me. There was a deathly silence in the office around us. Iggy seemed to notice the tension, because he didn't seem to butt in at any point in our silence. A teacher suddenly entered and I tapped the back of Iggy's hand. We all sat a little straighter as he made his way over to us.

"Jeff?" he asked kindly and Iggy nodded. "Right, you're in my class. I'll assign somebody to help you around. Come with me" he said, and put a hand on Iggy's arm to lead him away. As Iggy stiffened, I quickly patted his leg, telling him everything was okay. He reluctantly got up and left the office with the teacher.

Me and Fang sat in silence for another moment, and I felt like I was about to explode. I knew Fang was angry with me, but I couldn't find it in myself to talk to him. I mean, I felt really horrible for pushing him away from me yesterday. It wasn't exactly like I didn't like it, I loved it! But, I felt so scared. What if we did give us a try and it didn't work out? The flock would divide yet again, and I really couldn't live without every single one of them. One of two of the flock isn't us, it has to be everyone to make us whole (**Yeah, I stole it from the book, but I thought it would sound good here!**).

Fangs POV

It was just me and Max left in the office now. She seemed to be thinking very hard about something, a light frown spread across her fragile face. She still looked so angelic even when frowning. But at the moment, I was way too confused to even look at her.

I could feel the tension in the air this morning, and I still felt as if Max was worried, but I still can't figure out why. Something was stuck in my mind ever since yesterday, well, last night really; when Angel had been talking to me. _Because she's scared for the flock's safety..._ What did Angel mean by that?

_Angel, can you please tell me what Max is thinking?_ I thought through to Angel quickly.

_But Fang! You and Max told me I'm not aloud to read your minds_ she thought back smugly.

_This is important Ange, I really have to know, it's really, _really_ important!_ I mentally shouted and I could feel her cringing.

_Give me a minute then._ Her little voice came through, and her presence left my mind for a moment, before popping back. _ She's thinking that if you two ever got together, it could hurt the flock, that if you did, and then broke up, then we would have to divide again, and it wouldn't be the same _ever_ again. _I was quiet for a moment. No wonder she looked so upset the other night..._Fang?_ Angel interrupted my thoughts before I could get any further.

_Yeah, Ange?_ I thought quickly.

_Max...she thinks you hate her. She's thinking how angry you are with her...are you really that upset with her? She's really down..._ Angel thought through, and I could almost see her tiny blue eyes filled with sadness.

_No Angel, I'm not mad at her... don't worry, everything will be sorted out soon, I promise. Now, try concentrating on your lesson, thanks loads Angel._

_No problem._ Angel thought, before leaving my mind once again.

Max thought that I hated her; that I was furious, just because she was scared to be with me. Seriously, did she know me? Or was she thinking about the time us boys left her and the girls, with Ari. That almost killed me that day, and she must have been hurting just as bad too. I didn't think she would ever think about that much now we were all back together. I had to tell her that we wouldn't ever break up. That even if we did, I would never divide us again.

As I looked over at her face out of the corner of my eyes, I could see that Angel hadn't been lying about her thoughts. Now I knew what they were, I could see them clearly painted across her face. I had to talk to her.

"Max...?" I managed to choke out, and she looked over at me, surprise and shock on her face.

"Yeah?" she said softly, her voice still as angelic as before.

"I'm...well, I'm sorry for earlier, you know...if you thought I was angry-" I began, and her face smoothed out slightly, but before I could finish a teacher suddenly appeared.

"Maxine and Nicholas?" she said sternly and we both nodded. "You're with me. I'm ashamed you didn't come to find the classroom, instead of sitting around here for the last half hour! Follow me!" she said and marched off. Max and I looked at each other for a moment before getting up and running to catch up with her.

It looked like our day couldn't get any worse, before we entered the classroom.

"Hey, Nick!" said an overly happy voice and I internally groaned, before turning around and coming face to face with Lissa. "Oh my god! We are going to be in the same class, like, yet again! It's going to be just like old times!" she said without ever taking a breath. Great, I had to put up with the rejected Barbie yet again! She brought up her hand to tug me away to a seat besides her, but before she could I was dragged off in the other direction by Max, and pulled down in a seat next to her.

Looking slyly over my shoulder, I could see Lissa's face matching her bright red hair as she fumed, glaring at the back of Max's head, before marching off back to her seat, crossing her arms and setting a stubborn expression across her face. Looking besides me, I could see Max smirking evilly.

"How kind, sis" I said in a whisper.

"I know I am...bro" she whispered back, before we turned our attention to the teacher.

**Bwahaha! How much I enjoy annoying Lissa! By the way, I thought up an interesting point in my head the other day, which my bestest friend (****maximumrider****) found kind of weird. How come we all hate Lissa for taking Fang away from Max, when secretly, we all know we're plotting the day to steal Fang all for ourselves? Shame on us! Anyways, there's the next chapter for you, hope you all review and I'll start writing the next chapter later! So, thanks! **


	6. A Confusing Night

**Oh how much I loved reading the hate comments for Lissa! Warms my heart, it really does! But the person I'm going to agree with is ****Raccchel****; because that would probably be mine reason for hating her too! Anyways, I'm ill at the moment, spending a bit of my time trying to relax myself to try and get better, don't want to end up at the hospital :S So, I'm writing to get my mind off it, so hope you enjoy these chapters!**

Nudge's POV

Our day just totally, like, flew by, and please, no comments of irony, please!! I can hardly remember it all. I made loads of new friends. There was Coral, Daisy, Janet, Clarice, and so many more! There was a boy staring over at me last lesson, all lesson, and he never took his eyes off me. I leant nearer to Clari (What Clarice liked to be called).

"Hey Clari, Whose that boy over there?" I whispered quietly, and Clari looked over at him too.

"Oh, that's David, he's trouble! He's after all the girls in class, and we all know what he wants!" Clari said, as if the answer was obvious, which I had no clue what she was on about. But, being the super-cool bird kid I am, I had to pretend what she meant, I would just ask Max later anyways.

"Oh, yeah, right. So ... I better stay away from him, right?" I asked her, and she nodded quickly.

"Course you should, if you know what's good for you anyway" she said, and she returned back to her work.

We were supposed to be writing about the best adventure of our life, yeah, like I could really write about that. I had been randomly doodling on the page for the last fifty minutes, staring at the clock, begging the last bell to go. Ten more minutes, what to do, what to do! I started wondering what my best adventure actually was.

_I'm still in the middle of it_ a little voice in the back of my head said, and I tried to stifle a giggle. I suppose my subconscious was right though, I'm still caught in the adventure that was my life. We had started this big adventure around a few months ago, when the erasers attacked us at our lovely E-shaped home. I really did miss my room back there, but I love my new room at Anne's. I suppose I should call it our new house, since Max said we'd be hanging around there for quite a while, until the Voice told her where our next adventure would take us. I heard the bell ring sharply and sprang up from my seat, only to have a hand clamp on my shoulder.

"Tiffany, just hold on one second," my teachers' voice rang in my ears, and I nodded and sat back down. Coral, Dais, Janet and Clari all waved goodbye to me sympathetically, before rushing out of the room. The boy David seemed to linger around a bit, but when my teacher, Mr Riley gave him a sharp look, he gathered his bag and coat and scrammed from the room. Mr Riley squatted beside my desk and looked at me with his large blue eyes.

"Tiffany, are you having troubles in this class?" he asked, looking as if he understood everything.

"Umm... I don't think so sir" I answered in my politest voice.

"Then how come you haven't done any work in this last lesson? All you have is doodles over your page. Are you alright, is something bothering you?" he asked, his hand resting on my shoulder.

"No nothing bothering me at all sir. I just got a little distracted. Promise, it won't happen again" I darted up from my seat and pulled my bag over my shoulder before walking towards the door.

"Tiffany?" Mr Riley called and I turned back to him nodding. "Please do the 'best adventure' writing as homework, I want it by tomorrow, you have the entire night to do it. And sort out whatever is on your mind." Mr Riley smiled at me and went back to his desk, whilst I ran out of the doors. The corridors were buzzing with life by now, and I scanned them for anyone I knew or recognised. I could see Iggy's head bobbing along the top of the sea of students and ran towards him. A teenage girl was helping him around, holding onto his arm. I tapped his hand twice.

"Hey Jeff!" I said cheerfully, and Iggy stopped and looked down in my general direction.

"Hey Tiffany" he turned back to his companion. "This is Claire. Claire thanks for helping me around today, I owe you one, but I'll just get my little sister to take it from here." I could see Claire mentally comparing mine and Iggy's skin, me being a mocha kind of colour, and Iggy as white as a sheet.

"Okay Jeff, see you tomorrow" she said and skittered off after taking another glance at me. Iggy rested his hand on my arm and we walked towards the exit of the school.

"So, 'Tiff'! How was your first day?" Iggy asked smirking.

"Oh it was so brilliant! I made four best friends. This guy kept staring at me, and Clari, that's one of my new friends by the way, told me that he was trouble, so I didn't ask why and I'm gunna ask Max when we got home if she knew what he meant and I've already been given homework to do because I didn't –" I began, but got cut off by Iggy's hand covering my mouth.

"That's enough, Nudge" he said very quietly, and I nodded.

"You shouldn't have really said my proper name Jeff, it's not that smart," I whispered back and he looked at me in mock horror.

"Oh no! Now the evil teachers are going t o figure out everything about our lives and we shall be on the run!" he said, in a horrified voice and I whacked him on the side of his head.

At that moment, we ran into Fang, who was casually leaning back against the gate waiting for us. A red headed girl was stood next to him, chattering away madly. Angel and Gazzy were slumped down on the floor next to him, looking bored. Angel was frowning into mid-air, listening to something we couldn't hear. I lead Iggy across to them, telling him where everyone was, and he squatted before Angel, engaging him in conversation. Knowing it would be about bombs, I rolled my eyes and turned away. I walked up to Fang and smiled at him sweetly.

"Hey nick, you gunna introduce me?" I asked sweetly, and he half smirked down at me.

"Sure, Tiffany, This is Lissa, Lissa, this is my sister, Tiffany" he said slowly, and the red head nodded happily.

"Oh, I love meeting Nicky's family. So, are you all adopted?" she asked looking between us all, at the different contrasts and such.

"Yes, None of us are really related, except Zephyr **(Someone check my spelling on this please, I can't be bothered to search it!)** And Ariel, they are both related. Other than that, we're really just people who call each other brother and sister, well, I suppose-" is as far as I got once again, my mouth this time being covered by Fang.

"Relax Tiffany!" he said, trying to look calm, but I could hear the steel in his voice. I nodded and went to sit beside Angel, whilst Lissa carried on chatting in that annoying high pitched voice of hers. Seeing Angel's face dark with uncharacteristic annoyance, I put my arm around her shoulder.

"What's wrong, Ange?" I asked quietly, so no one else could head us.

"That horrid Lissa is thinking mean thoughts about Max. Now she realises we're not all technically brother and sister, she says she really hates Max, and that she wouldn't let her have him" she said darkly shaking her head, but then her head popped up, with a slight smile and she looked over towards the doors as Max walked out, talking with another boy. She looked sort of happy, and I smiled along with Angel.

Max's POV

I had just finished Geography class, and had stayed behind for a few minutes to help out my partner, who was trying furiously to fold our map back up. As I walked out, John, a new boy from my class, had caught up behind me and was walking out with me.

"So, Max, how was your first day at this so called 'marvellous' school?" he asked and I laughed.

"Well, seeing as technically it wasn't my first day, it went alright!" I laughed again at the confused look on his face. "I was in this school around a month ago. We had family problems so we had to go away, but now we're back, so technically, I'm not new."

We had reached the steps leading out of the school, and over the top of the students heads, I could make out the flock. Angel and Nudge smiled and waved over at me, Gazzy and Iggy were muttering between them, I would bet all the money I had that they were talking about bombs. And then it hit, I saw Fang leaning against the gate, with Lissa stood crooning over him, chattering away. It was enough to make my blood boil.

"Is that your family then?" I heard John ask, following my gaze.

"Yes, sorry but I better go, they've waited long enough for me..." I said and he nodded at me. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Fang's eyes locked on me, watching every more I made, making me feel rather conscious. "Well, I guess I might see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, sure. Later Max" he said smiling and with a wave of his hand, he jogged in the direction of the junior school's classrooms.

After I watched him go, I turned and walked quickly over to my flock. Angel launched herself into my arms, and Nudge hugged my side.

"Hey guys, sorry to keep you all waiting" I said loudly over Lissa's annoying, ratty little voice. She gave rats a bad name! I heard Angel giggle as she rested her head against my neck and I smiled.

_Get out of my brain Angel!_ I though in mock anger, and she giggled again, and I couldn't help smirking to.

"Shall we go?" I said, not waiting for an answer. I walked out of the gates, still holding Angel, Nudge still with one arm around me. Gazzy quickly got up and he and Iggy followed in my lead. After a moment passing, I turned to see Lissa stuck to Fang like glue. My blood boiled yet again, and I could feel my face flushing with anger, before setting off faster in the direction of home.

Angel seemed to notice my ager first because she kissed my cheek and nestled closer to me. _It's okay Max. Fang doesn't want to kiss her, _she sent through to me but I shook my head. If he didn't want to kiss her, he would have pushed her away by now. Nudge's grip around me tightened as we walked home as fast as we could. I didn't know how far behind me would have left Fang, but I didn't care at this moment either.

When we got through the door, I made an excuse about having quite a bit of homework and rushed up to my room, slamming the door shut. Well, it wasn't exactly an excuse, I did have a lot to do, but I really could face it. I sat down at the desk and pulled out some Math homework, and sat staring down at the fractions. Around five minutes later I heard the front door open and close again, and I knew Fang was home. I refused to leave my room, even when Iggy called up that he had made some dinner. About half an hour later there was a light knock on my door. I wasn't ready to handle fang yet, so I got ready to throw a pillow at him, before Iggy's head popped around the door.

"Peace offering?" he said softly smiling before stepping into my room with a burger in hand. He walked over to where he could feel my presence and handed it to me. I took it gratefully and took a big bite, knowing my stomach would be thankful after neglecting its grumbling for nearly an hour.

"Thanks Igs" I said gratefully as he sat down beside me, leaning back against the desk.

"It's not a problem..." he said and I could feel more talk coming, so I took another bite. "So, what's up? Haven't seen you all afternoon" he said softly.

"It's nothing Iggy, I'm fine" I lied, smiling, even though it was useless as Iggy couldn't see how fake it was. He rested his hand on my knee and rubbed it.

"Is it about Fang?" he asked and I stiffened at the name. He nodded sympathetically. "I thought so. Look, we all know Fang's into you, I can even tell, and I'm the _blind_ guy! You two can pull through anything, I know you can." He heaved himself off the floor and ruffled his hand through my hair. "Come down later, the others miss you!" he said softly, before going out of my room, closing the door.

I finished off my burger peacefully and carried on with my homework. After a couple of hours I'd managed to work through more homework than was actually needed to do, but hey, at least I was ahead. Since id finished my homework, I didn't have anything else to do, so I decided now was the time to get out of my room; I needed to put the little ones to bed anyway. As I walked downstairs I was tackled by Angel who had leapt up into my arms again. I huffed out my breath and smiled down at her.

"It's a good things your light sweetie, otherwise we'd both have fallen by now!" I said and she giggled. "Nudge, Gaz, come on, bed!" I yelled and the other two came over and rushed past us. I went up still hugging Angel. I tucked her in first, before Gazzy and then went to Nudge's door. I peered around the door to see her sat up in bed.

"Knock knock!" I said to Nudge quietly as she grinned at me.

"Hey Max, can I ask you something?" she asked slowly and I nodded, pushing her back so she was lying down before sitting on her bed. "What does it mean, if a boy wants a certain thing from you, and your friends tell you to stay away from him because 'he only wants one thing'?"

I could feel my face flushing slightly. "Umm...well firstly, your friends are right, please stay away from whoever this is Nudge! And secondly, I think its something you'll have to learn soon in school, as I'm not 'precisely' sure how to tell you about it" I said, with a soft smirk playing at my lips. Nudge went white when she realised what I was talking about and coughed.

"Oh! Umm...okay. Night Max!" she said quickly and turned away and I could see the tips of her dark ears go pink. I smiled and left her room. As I closed her door, I chuckled slightly before hearing my stomach rumble again.

"I guess a snack couldn't hurt" I mumbled to myself before walking towards the stairs. Iggy passed me and smirked as he brushed past my shoulder, muttering a goodnight to each other. I ran down the stairs, only to collide with someone. Being the klutz I am, I tripped knocking them back as well, and we tumbled all the way down to the bottom. My back hit the bottom of the stairs, the person still on top of me, and I groaned as my head received a sharp pain.

As I thought about it for a split second, I realised I'd seen every member of the flock but Fang, and groaned again when I figured out it was him, going up to bed. He was lay on top of me now, not holding any of his weight at all, so I could hardly breathe. He lifted up his head and looked into my eyes, before he smirked.

"Well hi Max, nice to finally see you" he said, his eyes full of humour.

"Get off me! You weight a ton!" I moaned and tried to wriggle away from him, but his weight over powered me so I sighed and leaned my head back. Fang was still smirking at me, so I looked back at him frowning. "Get off!" I began again, before he frowned at me.

"No, I'm comfy here thanks" he leaned down so that his forehead pressed against mine. My breathing stopped at that point, and all I could see were his midnight black eyes. "Now that I've finally caught you, why did you leave me alone at school today?" he whispered, his hot breath was all I could smell, and his eyes just kept boring into mine.

"I didn't think you would have noticed you seemed rather happy with Lissa earlier..." I whispered back, before his eyes became humorous again.

"Sorry, she threw herself at me" he smirked widely and leaned more heavily against me, causing my breathing to hitch again. "I suppose, a bit like how you just 'threw' yourself at me then really." I couldn't resist a quick laugh.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I didn't mean to trip," I said before he shock his head slightly, taking my head with us, our foreheads still touching.

"Am I complaining?" he said, and before I could reply, his lips had tacked onto mine again. I could feel the passion behind it, but before I could even try and pull away, he lifted himself off me and smirked down at me. "Goodnight Max" he said softly before jogging up the stairs and into his room without a 

second look back. I lay completely still at the bottom of the stairs, trying to figure out what had just happened.

**There you go a nice long one for you. Hope you like this one took up a lot of my concentration. I'm having a few idea's for this story, that I cant wait to start writing, so review this one and I'll try and update a little later!**


	7. A School Show

**God, I got so many reviews for that last chapter! I have to admit, that one was my favourite so far too! Oh, and **liveurlifexx33, **thanks for that blackmail thing, it really made me giggle! Here is your next chapter, especially dedicated to you! Thanks to all my other reviewers to, you're keeping me going!**

Max's POV

After lying on the floor for a while, I had decided to go to bed, knowing I wouldn't sleep. I'd just lain there, wide awake all night, not even trying to sleep. I wasn't even thinking of anything in particular, just knowing that things were going on was getting me more stressed and confused, leaving me a wide awake mess.

At seven thirty, it seemed like an acceptable time to get up, as I could hear the rest of the house buzzing with energy. Soon after I'd got changed and came downstairs it was already time to go. When Iggy passed me he handed me some breakfast bars and went out the door, closely followed by Nudge holding onto his arm, and Gazzy nattering away to both of them. Angel ran up to me and grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the door, Fang walking besides me.

_Hey Max? Want to hear something fun?_ Angel's voice chimed into my mind. I almost groaned.

_It depends, what's it about?_ I asked, almost thinking I didn't want to know the answer.

_Nudge told Lissa that we weren't actually related, and we just lived a s a family, and Lissa's thinking of plotting ways to get rid of you coz she thinks your going to steal fang all away for yourself!_ Angel giggled through my mind, and I almost groaned aloud.

_WHY did she say that? Now Lissa's got more reasons to hate me!_ I shouted through my brain and Angel just giggled again, this time aloud.

_I thought you hated her anyways Max? You called her Wonder-Woman!_ Angel thought snidely and I glanced down narrowing my eye sat her.

_Whatever!_

We carried on mostly silently on our way to school. Angel was swinging our arms back and forth, so the forward momentum whipped us forwards then whipped us back again; I'm surprised we even made it to school! When we got there, I saw the horrid Wonder-Woman... I mean Lissa (!), talking to one of her snotty friends behind a tree. Fang grabbed hold of my elbow and made us walk faster towards the school, so fast that I was practically dragging Angel behind us. When we finally got inside the building the others waved bye to us, and went their separate ways, Nudge still guiding Iggy along.

"What was with the rush Mr. Rock?" I asked obnoxiously. He just shrugged and walked in the direction of our classroom. I ran after her and tugged on his arm. "C'mon, tell me. Let me guess...you didn't want to see Lissa?"

"Would it matter if I did want to?" Fang replied smugly, taking his seat as the bell rang. I was practically fuming by the time I sat beside him.

"No, it wouldn't matter," I lied. Just at that moment, Lissa came running into the room and took the desk besides Fang and smiled at us.

"Hey Nicky! Oh, and you too Max. Today is going to be pretty fun I think, oh and don't forget we have a big assembly later. We're having performances from each year, and me and my friends are our classes performers, isn't that, like, fantastic?" she droned on in her annoying little voice.

Why oh why has no one beheaded this girl yet! Surely she can't only bug me! Or maybe she only puts this voice on special, just for me? Anyways, I don't care, as long as this school doesn't give me access to any axes, or possibly javelin in PE, then she should be safe.

"Oh yeah, it sounds brilliant!" I said, imitating her voice, and she looked at me in annoyance before looking pointedly at Fang.

"What do you think Nicky? You think I'll be good?" she said, leaning closer to him, battering those large eyelashes. How in hell did she get them so long! Is there _such_ thing as eyelash extensions? If so, the guy that invented them was nuts!

"Umm...yeah, what Max said? Sounds good" he said unemotionally, and Lissa gave an overly heartfelt giggle.

"Oh, it'll be fantastic! The best thing you've seen in your entire life!" she squealed, before turning to a friend beside her.

"Think it'll be better than the hawks? Kicking Eraser-butt? _Flying?_" I whispered in his ear quietly. He turned to me and smirked, before turning back to our teacher, who had just began talking to us about the assembly.

Lissa turned to our table and saw Fang grinning at me, and scowled horrifically at me. It's like she honestly wanted to kill me! It's as if she'd never even seen him smile before! Oh, yeah, she hadn't! I thought snidely to myself.

Registration passed quickly and me and Fang said goodbye to each other, and I headed off to my first lesson, PE. I walked into the changing room, and opened up my bag. We were aloud to bring our own clothes to use as PE clothes, as long as it consisted of either top and shorts, or trousers, or even a skirt if you wanted to. I reached into my bag and pulled out my white shorts and pulled them on, pushing me feet back through my ratty white and blue trainers.

I pulled out the top in my bag. It was one of Fang's old ones he's grown out of. It was still pretty long for me, and rather baggy, but it was the most comfortable one I've ever warn. I threw it over my head and straightened the white cloth. It had a logo on the front of some band or other, with black wings around the outside of the name. I pulled my hair back tighter into the pony tail I was sporting, before walking out of the changing room and into the big hall.

"Hey, Max!" someone called my name, and I peered over to the left of me, to see John waving over. He jogged over to me and smiled widely, which I replied but with less enthusiasm.

"Hi John" I greeted him and he smiled again.

"You ready to play some tennis today then? You can be my partner if you like" he asked shyly and I nodded, grinning.

"Sure, it's not like there's anyone else I can partner with!" I said, and he handed me a racket, and ran under the net to the other side. We played all lesson, never actually stopping. I didn't know I could play this sport, but I guess I could, because loads of people kept stopping their games to watch. I have to admit, John is really good at this game! No matter how hard, or wide I took the shot, he never failed to hit it back in the same way. The teacher called our attention and I whipped around before John hit it back. I guess he didn't see that I had turned away, because next thing I knew, I had fallen to the floor with a throbbing head.

"Ouch" I muttered to myself in surprise and rubbed my right temple, where the ball had hit me very, VERY hard!

"Max! Oh gees, I am _so_ sorry. I didn't know you weren't looking!" John was saying as he ran over to me and helped me up. "Are you okay?" he asked in concern and I kept rubbing my head.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, don't worry John, I said calmly, and his hand prised my own away from my head as he examined what damage had been done.

"_Ouch_. That had to hurt. I think you're going to end up with a beaut of a bruise there Max. I really am sorry" he said again, but grinned this time.

"Thanks a lot!" I said and stuck my tongue out at him. The teacher walked over to us, where most of the students were gathered now.

"Okay children," she spoke calmly, obviously oblivious to my injury, "Assembly takes part just after break, so you can go get changed if you like, and head off for your break. You won't be free again till end 

of the day, so get some food and water in you, and for god's sake, go to the bathroom! I don't want to be the teacher letting you all out again!" she moaned and strutted back to her office.

"So, I'll see you in the assembly then" John said before turning to walk away.

"Yeah, time to watch all those dreadful acts!" I groaned.

"Well I hope _my_ act isn't that dreadful!" he laughed at my surprised face and held up his hand, "It's alright! You didn't know I was playing! Anyways, you better like my band, otherwise I'm going to tell everyone I gave you that bruise intentionally!" he said and ran off to the boys changing room. I laughed to myself before walking back to the girls changing room. I'd just changed my shorts for my jeans, pushing my feet back into my trainers when I was ambushed by Lissa and her gang.

"Ouch Max, that bruise looks so painful!" one of the gang said in that whiny voice.

"Well, yeah, suppose it is" I mumbled back, pushing my shorts into my bag.

"And that top, it's so... vintage, it looks far too big for you though!" another of the gang of Barbie's said. Seriously, they all looked so alike, the blonde hair, the stick-thin figure! I'd kill for their looks, and I know I wouldn't normally say that, but still. If that's what Fang likes..._NO! Bad Max!_ I scolded myself. You do not like Max! I shook my head and turned back to the Barbie's.

"Oh, well its F-Nicks, so it is bigger on me" I said, and I heard Lissa squeal.

"Oh, isn't that sweet, your brother gives you clothes!" she said. Right, now it was time to tick her off!

"Well, he isn't really my brother. We just call each other brother and sister, you know," I said, trying not to smile as she turned bright pink. She nodded slightly and smiled.

"Oh, well, tell Nicky I said hello, and I'll see him after the performances. Bye_, Max_" she practically spit my name and her and her gang scrambled quickly away. I turned back around and pulled off Fang's top and pulling my windbreaker. I'd left my white top on underneath; no way was I revealing my wings to these clods.

After putting everything back in my bag I pulled the backpack on and headed towards the juniors classroom. As soon as I got to Angel's room, the bell went and she flung herself out of the classroom and into my arms.

"God Ariel!" I said sarcastically and she examined my head.

"I just wanted to see this bruise...OUCH!" she said and hugged me sympathetically, before pulling back and looking at me, head tilted. "I think you should take your hair down" she said and started tugging on my hair band.

"An-Ariel, don't!" I muttered and put her back on the ground, but not before she yanked out my hair band and my hair fell around my face. I glared at her and she shrugged and put the band around her wrist.

"Oh Max, you know you have to have it like that, to cover the bruise! You know how over-protective Fang is of you. He'd have Iggy look over you, to make sure you don't have a flaming concussion! In fact, you might actually want to have Iggy check-" she began but I shook my head.

"Nuh-uh Angel!" I whispered, and ran my hands through my hair, trying to make it look at least presentable. Gazzy ran over at that moment and smirked at me, before Nudge and Iggy came along, Iggy holding onto her arm protectively.

"Hey Max, you took your hair down! It looks, like, so cool down! You have to do it more often!" Nudge began, but Gazzy put a hand over her mouth.

"That's enough, 'Tiffany'" he said softly and Angel put an arm around her.

"Why does everyone say that?" Nudge complained and we all laughed.

At that point whilst the others were talking, Fang came around the corner and saw us, so walked up to join our group. He threw a questioning look, and seemed to stare at me for a few moments longer than necessary, before realising he was doing it and turned away. The bell rang and we all sighed.

"Time to go to the torture assembly!" I said and the younger ones laughed before walking on. Fang stepped into pace with me as the others walked ahead, but we didn't say anything to each other. Fang 

looked as if he really did want to say something, but never got around to saying it. I was about to ask him what was up, before we walked in through the doors to the assembly room. It was even bigger than the last time I saw it! The lights had been turned off and replaced by flashing lights, and there were spotlights on the stage above. The room seemed have an eerie red glow to it, which I have to admit, I liked.

I didn't realise I'd stopped until I felt Fangs tough hands on the small of my back, pushing me forwards. He didn't let me go until we had reached our seats. The stage started to glow and loud rock music came out of the speakers, deafening us all, especially us bird kids with extra sensitive hearing. Next thing we knew, the stage had lit up, and year 1, basically a bunch of six year olds started to prance around. Gees, this was going to be a long afternoon!

Fangs POV

Okay, so I really don't want to bore you all with every single one of the performances, just take it from me, practically every single one stunk! The year ones did their own little interpretive dance about flowers and summer, basically a puke fest.

The year two's tried plate spinning, which I have to admit, was great fun to watch! Seeing all those little kids running around like crazy, holding poles with spinning china plates on top, hilarious! But not as funny as when one of the little ones dropped their plates and the whole thing smashed. He jumped backwards into another kid, then another, and another still, and the plates were crashing everywhere. Iggy and Nudge were leaning against each other they couldn't stop laughing, both holding onto their stomachs.

Next up was the year three's, they were singing hymns. They must have only got halfway through one before Max leaned her head against my shoulder. She looked so cute like that, hair falling around her face, her gorgeous brown eyes almost closed, and her frame held less stiff as usual. I was taken aback earlier when I saw that her hair was down. Max never took her hair down, I'd only ever seen it down when she's been fast asleep at Anne's, and I would peer through her door just to watch her sleep, or after she's got out of the shower. But her taking it down at school...that was unusual.

She straightened up again when we had to clap them off stage and we had a quick break for ten minutes whilst they prepared the stage for the next act.

"God, I'm going to die in this room!" Max groaned stretching.

"Well, at least you wont die alone!" I said back, and she grinned at me.

The year fours took the stage and did a little play about Cinderella, which must have lasted an hour at least! We were practically dying by the end of it, max leaning against me again and me leaning back against her. We'd both sunk down in our seats, but when everyone started clapping we straightened up and clapped too, acting as if we really loved it. Hey, they didn't know, and they were happy we were so pleased.

Year fives and sixes went together, and performed a really cool dance. It was more like break-dance that got our entire flock interested, we all loved break dancing! Then the year sevens and eights bunched together as well, and sang. Finally it was our years turn, and we couldn't wait to see what was going to happen.

Lissa and her group of girls came out first, and the pink was outstanding. Pink tops, pink skirts, pink shoes, even pink bobby things in their hair, which were fluffy and sprung around whenever they walked. But here, get this irony, they had pink wings on their backs. Max had a hand over her mouth trying very hard not to laugh aloud. They started to prance around wildly to music that sounded like chipmunks that had swallowed a balloon full of helium. Max was sat much more rigid than before, not looking at the performance by the girls, I guess she couldn't stomach it. She kept throwing quick glances at me though, for some reason. Finally, Lissa's gang were finished and it was the years tens turn. Max sat up her seat 

straighter and looked forwards towards the stage as some boys came up with their own instruments. They played a pretty cool song and when they were finished they looked through the audience. The guy on the guitar looked at max and smiled and she grinned back and nodded at him. I gritted my teeth and kept my face emotionless, although my blood was boiling. I wonder if max ever felt this way when I was with Lissa.

The assembly finally ended and me, Max and the rest of the flock exited the assembly room and outside onto the playground. The younger set began stretching and Iggy and Gazzy were laughing about something. Max looked like she was going to say something but I nodded towards the road that would take us home. She nodded back and we all set off home, Max had a small smile playing at her lips as she thought. When we got home and after an evening of sat around doing homework together the younger kids went off to bed.

"I'm going to turn in too! Night boys" Max said and yawning, she got up and headed up the stairs. After a few minutes I went up to, muttering to Iggy to tell him I was going. Whilst I walked up the stairs, I couldn't stop thinking about yesterday when Max had crashed into me, and we'd ended up kissing. Well, I'd kissed her, but she hadn't kissed back. I couldn't get my mind off that boy from earlier either, Max seemed to like him quite a bit, and I knew it was only a matter of time before she announced she would be going on a date, and that I couldn't stand again, I could barely stand it with that traitor Sam back here.

I paused outside Max's room before popping my head around, intending to say a goodnight to her. But when I looked around the doorway, I saw that Max had only just made it onto her bed, fully clothed and fast asleep, her breath softly going in and out, and the sound was echoing around her room.

I smiled and walked over to her. I pulled off her shoes and scooped her up my arms. She began to stir, but soon settled down in my arms. I smiled down at her tired face and pulled her covers back, lowering her down onto the bed. Her hand was gripped around my t-shirt, not releasing. I ended up pulling the covers over her and having to prise myself free.

"...Fang..." she murmured softly, before turning in her sleep. I couldn't help a massive grin spreading across my face, when I figured out she was dreaming about me. I backed out of her room quietly and went to my own bed, and fell into a calm sleep, knowing that my one, and only love, was thinking about me, and not that guy from the year above...

**Tada! That's taken me all day to write! Hope you like it, I technically added Fax, but it was more in the words instead of the lovey dovey stuff! Review pretty please, make them good and you may get your name on the next chapter! **


	8. The Bruise And Shopping

**Thanks to all my brilliant reviewers! You all make me want to keep writing. I was facing a serious case of writers block this week, but finally, an idea has struck into my mind, in the middle of last night, and I finally have another part of the story line! So, enjoy!**

Max's POV

I woke up softly this morning to everyone being very noisy outside of my door. I groaned and turned over on my bed, intending to sleep for another few minutes. My head slipped off the pillow and hit against the side of the bed. Normally, this would only hurt very slightly, but it was a blistering pain this morning.

I shot up in bed and put a hand to my right temple. As soon as my fingers grazed over the skin, a shooting pain went through my head and I winced. I got up and walked slowly over to the floor-to-ceiling- thin mirror I had hanging just beside the door. I lifted up my muddy-blonde hair to look at my face and gasped. The bruise had turned out exactly how John had predicted. It was very large, covering from my eye to my hair line, and was yellowing by the minute. It hurt like a bugger!

What was I going to do today! I couldn't let anyone see this, but I never wore my hair down, its like, in the tomboy law! I groaned again and stared at the bruise for another moment, before kicking the wall. Next thing I knew, there was a very light tap on my door. I pulled my hair down over my right eye to conceal the bruise and walked to the door. As I opened it, Fang was stood in the doorway, and he grinned in.

"You not ready yet? We have to go in like, ten minutes," he began, and sat down on my bed.

"Ten minutes? Why the hell didn't anyone wake me?" I shrieked and ran around my room, gathering clothes together as Fang watched my every movement with his dark silent eyes. He just shrugged and watched as I ran out of my room into the bathroom. I dressed in a blind fury, running back in and throwing my hair back behind my shoulders, completely forgetting about my bruise. I grabbed my hairbrush and started dragging it through my hair quickly, pulling it back off my face. Next thing I was aware of was Fang holding onto my wrists and pulling me roughly around to look at him.

"Don't Fang, I'm trying to-" I started but he shook his head. He grabbed the hairbrush out of my hands and put it on the desk besides us, and started pulling my hair away from my face. My face immediately turned to beetroot red, as I realised I'd revealed the massive bruise.

"What the hell happened?" Fang asked furiously, as he pushed my hair behind my ears.

"Well, it was just this freak accident in PE... I got hit in the head by a tennis ball, completely unintentionally, and I got a bruise. But I'm fine though..." I trailed off, waiting for him to say something. He just kept staring into my eyes with a furious glare.

"Why didn't you tell any of us?" he asked angrily.

"I wasn't under the impression I had to tell you everything, and all it did was hit me," I argued. He stepped a few feet away from me and shook his head.

"Whatever Max" he growled and stormed out of my room. "Make sure you cover it up" he called over his shoulder before disappearing down the corridor. I sighed and pulled my hair more over my right eye. Angel was right; Fang really was overprotective over me. I bet he was asking Iggy to give me a quick look over right now! I straightened out my jumper and walked out of my room, only to bump into Nudge and Angel straight outside my room.

"Morning guys," I said softly and hugged them both at the shoulders. They were both beaming up at me, like they wanted to ask something. "What now?" I asked suspiciously.

"_Maaaax_**, **we haven't been shopping in _ages_, and we definitely need some new clothes for school. And I even heard there is a dance coming up at school soon, and it would be so fun if we could go and wear something nice like a pretty dress or something!" The Nudge Channel droned on before Angel popped up too.

"Yeah Max, and we were wondering if we could get some pyjamas or something, since you said we're going to be here for quite a bit and we thought that we could get something to sleep in so we can be like a normal family in a normal house. Please?" she begged.

"Please, please, please?! Nudge began begging as well and they both gave me the Bambi eyes. They were both staring at me with that adorable look and I could feel my will power shaking.

"Fine!" I said just to shut them up. "But we go after school today and we get very few items then we're out of there, got it?" I ordered and they both nodded eagerly and ran downstairs. I shook my head and walked down the stairs after them to see Iggy, Fang and Gazzy waiting at the door, as Nudge and Angel both chattered on excitedly about our shopping trip.

"Of course, you boys will be coming with us" I said evilly and Iggy and Gazzy groaned. Fang just rolled his eyes and stayed silent. I guessed he was still angry with me, so I rolled my eyes back at him and walked out the door, Angel and Nudge skipping next to me, talking about what they wanted to buy. When we got to school I saw loads of posters up around the school about the dance, that was on Saturday night (Weird time for a school dance isn't it?) from six till ten, and being held in the hall. I saw that Johns band was one of the bands playing and smirked as we walked the rest of the way into the school.

The day practically flung by to my dismay, and after lunch, I entered the geography room for two hours of my (not) favourite subject. As I sat in my seat waiting for the rest of my class to appear, John walked in and took his seat next to me.

"How you doing Max?" he asked casually and I smirked.

"I'm okay, aside form the massive bruise on my face, I'm fine" I said sticking my tongue out at him. To my amusement he blushed.

"Yeah, I _am_ really sorry about that. Is it that horrible?" he asked and I smiled again. I lifted up my hair on the right hand side to show him the horrid yellow blob on the side of my face, but I'd checked it earlier and saw that it was healing pretty quickly, and by tomorrow it would almost be gone. He smirked and nodded.

"Well it looks like its healing really well, you must be praying or something, I've never seen a bruise go that quick!" he smirked and I laughed.

"Yeah that's what I'm doing, praying!" I made fun of him and he stuck his tongue out at me, before the lesson started. I actually enjoyed this lesson, as me and John mostly talked all the way through doing our coursework **(An: Do you reviewers know what I mean by that? I'm not sure if you have coursework in the USA, but it's work you do throughout your GCSE, and you get graded on it at the end of the year, I'm in the middle of doing my geography course at the moment)** and laughing at how our drawings weren't turning out the way we wanted them too. At the end of the lesson we had free time, but me and John carried on with our drawings laughing at them all. When the bell finally went, he and I walked down the stairs and along the corridor.

"I heard you and your band are playing at the dance on Saturday?" I asked slowly and he nodded.

"Yeah; why? Are you coming to the Dance?" he asked, and I shrugged.

"I'm not sure yet. My sisters are dragging me out to buy stuff for it, so I guess I'll be forced too!" I laughed and he laughed with me.

"Wow, a girl who doesn't like shopping. That, well, kind of amazing" he said and I punched him very lightly in the arm.

"Yeah, yeah, anyways, I better get going, my sisters will be waiting." I waved to him.

"Yeah, so will mine, see you later!" he called over his shoulder and jogged to the younger school.

"Bye!" I called after him, before walking to the gate to wait for the others. Iggy was out first lead by a blonde girl. She lead him to me without saying a word and tapped his arm before leaving with out as much as I goodbye.

"Hey 'Jeff'" I said cheerily and he groaned.

"Oh, hi max, its _you_" he said sarcastically and I rolled me eyes at him whilst he groaned. "I really don't have to come shopping today do I?" he grumbled and I giggled at him.

"Yep, if I have to go, you lot are coming with me! Anyways, we need some new clothes, ours are really grubby!" I laughed and he nodded.

"I suppose so," he began but I cut him off.

"Oh yeah, and get some PJ's, its Angels orders not mine, she says she wants us to be like a normal family" I said and laughed again when he groaned louder.

"This. Isn't. Fair" he grumbled in annoyance. I rolled my eyes and the rest of the flock joined us. Fang was trailing behind the others with a moping around behind him.

"But why can't we go out tonight?" she whined.

"Because I have plans with my family" he said subtly and she frowned.

"Are they more important? Your friends?" She said in annoyance and I gritted my teeth.

"I've lived with them my whole life, they're the best thing I have to a family, and yes, they are important," he turned on her, put his back to her and walked to us quickly, grabbing my arm and dragging me forwards, with the other scurrying after us.

"Well, okay. I'll see you tomorrow Nicky, yeah?" she called after us, but we all ignored her.

"Aww, is your little girlfriend annoyed with you?" I asked, hiding the annoyance in my own voice.

"No." He simply said, and carried on marching along

We ended up arriving at the mall in quarter of an hour and Angel dragged me towards the ATM machine to draw out a load of cash. I gave £200 to Fang for the boys, and kept the card on me for us girls. We separated, saying we would meet in exactly an hour in the food court. I barley managed to say goodbye to the others, Before Angel and Nudge grabbed both of my hands and dragged me into the women's section.


	9. Shopping Part Deux!

**Sorry to leave you hanging in that last chapter, I had to get ready to go out, but seeing as I'm two and a half hours too early, I'll write the next part. Sorry if this one may be short, but it was meant to be added on to the other chapter: P Enjoy!**

Max's POV

I was being dragged around the entire store by Angel, as Nudge kept picking up things for me to decline wearing. They seemed desperate to choose my own clothes themselves. I didn't have a choice on anything except saying yes and no to clothes, so far, there had been 1 million no's, and approximately no yes's!

"Max, at least come get some PJ's then, please?" Nudge and Angel both begged me, at almost the same time. I groaned and they lead me to a bunch of night dresses and pyjamas. Nudge kept pulling out these PJ's that had short tops and short shorts for bottoms. I rolled my eyes and kept saying no.

"Now come on Max. Choose something yourself then!" Angel whined and I smirked, knowing eventually they would have let me done this.

I looked along the racks, trying to find anything that would suit me. Sadly, there wasn't any long baggy shirts, or shorts down to knee length. The only thing we found that only just reached the tip of the knee was a little night dress. It looked rather tight but Angel and Nudge started begging me to try it on. I tried to put it back but Angel grabbed the dress and Nudge pushed me towards the changing rooms near the front of the shop. They pushed me in and handed the dress before pulling the door quickly closed so I had no escape.

Muttering, I locked the door and looked at the little dress.** (Describing my new nightdress here, I love it!)** It was black and made out of a silky shiny material. It had pink and white polka dots all the way around it, and ended just above the knees. Sighing, I pulled off my own clothes and slipped the dress on over my head. Closing my eyes, I turned to the mirror and took in a very deep breath, before opening my eyes. And then gasped.

The stranger in the mirror gasped to. She looked so different to me. Tall, curvy figure, her hair sprawled all around her head in a messy but cool fashion. And the dress suited her. Realising it was me, my mouth dropped open and I stared at my reflection for a moment. Then Nudge and Angel started banging on my door.

"So Max, how does it look" "Yeah Max, does it fit alright?" they carried on until I opened the door to show them. Both of their mouths fell open so fast I laughed at them.

"Close your mouths, spare the flies!" I said and they both immediately straightened up.

"Max, you look so hot in that dress!" Nudge complimented, almost in envy.

"Hey, you think those slippers we saw would suit it?" she said, and Nudge nodded. Before I could protest I didn't need them, they both ran off calling to me they'd be right back. I sighed and sat down on the little stool in the stall, leaning my head back against the mirror and closed my eyes.

"Well, well. Never thought I'd see the day when Maximum Ride was in a dress" a low deep voice set me sitting upright, my eyes darting open to look straight at Fang. He smirked as his eyes rolled over me.

"S'cuse me Fang, but you're in the Women's changing rooms. And unless there's something you need to tell me about your sexuality, you better get your skinny butt out of here!" I said and pushed him out of the stall into the main changing room.

"Alright, fine! Keep your 'dress' on. I just wanted to say we'd finished shopping and we were heading for the court. How's your shopping going?" he asked, still looking all over me at the dress.

"It's going alright. Nudge and Angel have both got their PJ's and dresses for the dance, all they need to do now is find me something and we're done. We'll be there in around...I don't know, quarter of an hour?" I said and he nodded. He walked away without another word and rounded the corner as Angel and Nudge came scuttling in looking cross but carrying more items.

"The slippers have gone, but we found something you could wear to the dance. And since we've talked you into getting the night dress, something you'd never normally wear, we decided to be nice and get you something a little more, you know, _you!_" nudge said and I smiled gratefully. They handed me the bundle of clothes.

I pulled off the dress and looked down at the clothes they'd given me. There was a pair of blue faded jeans, which were almost white at the knees with authentic little holes in them to make them seem rough. They had a little silver chain hanging down from the left hip and swooping around back to where it started. I pulled them on, and threw the top over my head before examining it. It was white with a picture of a crown with wings around it, saying the word _Angelic_ across it. It had short sleeves but they were left so they floated around when you moved, with little slit up the sides. The top was baggier too, so it would cover my winds easily without having to wear my big windbreaker over it.

That's what was so difficult about finding nice dresses for Angel and Nudge. They had to be pretty, but baggy enough to conceal their wings. They were lucky that this shop did every sort of style, or they would have ended up wearing big jumpers over the top of their beautiful dresses.

Once I'd shown the girls my outfit and they both agreed it looked nice, and would match my nice black trainers we'd bought earlier perfectly, we paid for all our items with my Max Ride bank card and headed with our bags to the food court. The boys were all sat around munching on cheeseburgers. I gave the girls some money to go and get whatever they want, so they could shellshock the people behind the counters themselves. I put our girls bags down by the boys' ones and slide onto the seat next to fang, stealing some of Fangs chips as he scowled at me.

"You done?" he asked and stood up from his chair. Angel and Nudge walked over and handed me my cheeseburger and fries and I nodded.

"Yep, let's get back to the house" I said and we walked back out of the mall along the roads finishing our dinner. It was eight by the time we got back in, so I sent the youngest to bed, whilst me, Igs and Fang lounged around in the front room, just talking about anything that came to mind, and what was going on. At ten I decided to call it a night and wandered off to my room. I opened up my bags and pulled out the night dress. I'd promised to wear it as Angel had begged me almost in tears that we should start being a proper family straight away. Why we needed PJ's to be a real family I have no idea! But still, I dint want to make my baby upset, so I pulled on the night dress and examined it in the mirror again.

I smiled at the reflection and tilted my head. I hadn't ever felt really girly in my life, having to wear bigger clothes or men clothes, just to conceal my wings, but wearing this, I felt really feminine and, well, pretty. Still grinning I climbed into bed and curled up on my side, my back facing the door, the covers pulled up to my waist. It barely registered when I heard my door open slightly and close and almost silent footsteps could be heard. I just carried on drifting off to sleep. I was almost in dream land, when a strong hand landed softly on my hip. I was to near to asleep to be shocked by this so I just shifted slightly under the hand and fell further into unconsciousness.

Whoever the person was sat down on the bed and lay down next to me, wrapping their warm arms around my waist. Wanting the warmness, I pushed myself back to push myself against the warm body, whose grip tightened. I felt their head rest on the side of my cheek and they opened there mouth and breathed their warm breath down on me as well.

"Max," the person whispered and my mind instantly figured out it was fang, but my will power wouldn't let me move, speak or even open my eyes. I could barely hear him, let alone my own thoughts. "Max, I forgot to tell you what I thought of your dress. Its beautiful, but its nothing compared to you," he whispered softly, and kissed my cheek. His arms unravelled from around my waist and he rubbed down one of my arms softer than moth wings. It sent me further into sleep and I could hardly hear him this time, although I listened very carefully. "Sleep well, gorgeous. I...I love you" it was barely even a whisper and my mind didn't register it at first, as I fell further into my sleep.

Fangs warm body left mine then, and walked silently out of my room closing the door behind him. As soon as he left and my body cooled down my mind began to work again, and then his words shot through my brain like an electric shock. _I love you_. He had told me he loved me. I sat up quickly in my bed, eyes wide and breathing hitched. _Oh my god!_ I screamed inside my head. Fang was in love with me!


	10. The Nightmare Begins

**Okay guys, this is my favourite chapter I've wrote so far! Hope you like it! And big Woo's to double figures! Didn't think it would get this far. You're all very lucky, because I was going to close this story completely, but, I've decided just for you lot (And a lot of persuading by **liveyourlifexxx333**) I shall write you a sequel! So enjoy this, its one of the last chapters of this book one.**

Fangs POV

_Flashback_

_I hugged Max's soft body nearer to me, holding her tight in my arms and whispering sweet things in her ear. I knew she was fast asleep, but it was the only chance I would get to do this. "I-I love you" I stuttered out before letting her go and leave the room. I went back into my own room smiling to myself, glad I had finally told her, even if she couldn't hear me. I wished by some miracle, she knew that._

_End Flashback._

I got up early in the morning, it was the day before the dance, and the kids were running around the house. The first thing I heard was Angel and Nudge squealing and clumping around the house. Getting out of my bed, I threw on a clean pair of black jeans, and a black t-shirt, stuffing my feet into the scuffed black trainers and walked out of my room, running my hands through my too-long hair.

I walked downstairs to see the Gasman already stuffing pieces of toast into his mouth, as Iggy was leaning over the cooker.

"Sup Fang, pancakes for breakfast!" Iggy said cheerfully and flipped one up in the air, catching it like an expert. Don't ask me how he did it, seeing as he can't even see what he's doing, it scares _me_ sometimes!

"'Kay" I said and sat down next to Gazzy as Angel and Nudge ran in and jumped up on the seats around the table. Angel looked over at me and smirked. I raised an eyebrow at her and she giggled.

_I can't believe you finally told her!_ Angel squealed through my mind. I kept my face impassive, but had to really try not to growl.

_Angel, you dare tell anyone!_ I left the threat with an empty end, so I could do anything. She nodded at me softly and grinned. _Anyways, technically, I didn't tell her. She was asleep._

_Suuuure! _Angel replied, and that caught me off guard.

_What? She was awake?_ I forgot to keep my face impassive and my eyes widened, possibly to the size of dinner plates. No, no, NO! Max couldn't have heard what I said, she was asleep! I know she was asleep, she couldn't have heard me. That would just freak her out further.

"Morning guys" I heard max grumble from behind us as she shuffled forwards and slumped down into her seat.

"Hey Max, what's up with you?" Nudge asked concerned, and Iggy put the plate of pancakes down and sat next to her, looking alert.

"Nothing, just had a bad nights sleep" she muttered, folding her arms on the table, resting her head in them.

Her head was tilted to the side and I could just about see the black circles under her eyes. _Damn it!_ I screamed through my mind. She did hear me, this cant be good. All because she heard that, now she can't relax. Dan, I knew I shouldn't have done it! I just couldn't help it. She looked so gorgeous that night; I just had to tell her. I could just say I was possessed by an evil spirit and it made me say that. No, she wouldn't believe that. Damn Damn DAMN! What should I say...?

The flock was all eating around me, even Max, slower than the others, but still eating. I began as well, and soon, all the pancakes had been cleaned out and we'd almost looked like we'd licked our plates clean. We all got up and headed over to the door, Gazzy and Iggy chattering the loudest out of 

everyone. I saw Max, still slumped at the table, showing no sign of getting up. I decided now was the time to talk to her. I walked over and leaned down on the table next to her.

"Hey sleepy" I whispered against her face and she straightened up, trying to drag her eyes open. "Time for school; get up and face it" I said, pulling her up from her seat. She groaned and leaned her head against my shoulder sleepily and I tensed, before draping my arm under hers and towed her along. "Come on Max, you're leader of this gang, get up!" I said shaking her as we walked through the house and out the front door. The rest of the flock were waiting at the front door and I nodded at them, before we set off. "Hey guys, why don't we fly to school today, stretch our wings, Y'know?" I asked and they all nodded. Max tried to protest but was way too tired to do anything. We got to the trees beside the house and unfurled our wings.

Max began to try and unfurl her own wings, but I quickly grabbed hold of her and jumped up into the sky with her in my arms. She groaned and tried to squirm out of my arms, but I held her tightly against me, carrying her bridal style as we flew on our way to school. We had to fly really high so we wouldn't be seen by anyone from our school. I could see Max was falling fast asleep in my arms, and knew she wouldn't be able to wake up before school; I looked over at the rest of the flock, flying loose formation behind me.

"Guys, Max isn't going to make it today, I'm going to take her back to the house" I said to them, and they all nodded.

"Are you coming back to school afterwards?" Angel asked with concern.

"Umm... possibly. If I haven't found you by lunch I'm still at home. I want to make sure Max is okay first" I said, and they all nodded sympathetically, before flying off to school.

As I was flying back to the house, I looked down at Max. She looked so fragile, so tired in my arms, and she curled herself up and leaned her head against my chest. I could tell she was asleep, because normally she would never do this. Or was she pretending again, like last night. I was so glad when I had actually told her I loved her, but I'd made her feel like this, so tired and so useless, I felt completely to blame, though I kept my face impassive in case she woke up at any moment.

I got her back to our house and flew in through her open bedroom window. I kept meaning to remind her about closing that thing; otherwise she'd get a cold. I walked over to her bed and settled her down under the covers. I was about to pull away from her when I noticed her clutching onto my t-shirt. I laughed silently and tried to prise her hands away, but I had no luck. It's like pushing against a brick wall, completely useless.

I deliberated for a second, trying to think what to do. If I tried to quickly get away from her, she'd pull herself onto the floor and hurt herself. But if I lay down next to her, and she woke up, she'd completely freak out. I decided on the one that would hurt her less and lay down next to her on the tiny single bed, trying not to squish her.

She obviously felt my presence next to her, as she curled towards the warmth and clutched my t-shirt tightly. Oh if she could see what she was doing now she'd be redder than a tomato! She was mumbling slightly in her sleep and I leaned closer so I could hear her.

"Fang" she mumbled quietly, but it came out clearer than the previous mumbles. I smirked knowing she was now clearly fast asleep, as her breathing had slowed down, and her pale lavender eyelids were closed lightly.

"Yes" I whispered back, blowing the words into her face, knowing I wouldn't get a real reply. She mumbled again before leaning closer and mumbling clearer so I caught it this time.

"You know I love you, right?" she said slowly, and a tremble ran over me. I put on of my arms around her waist and pulled her closer, gently so I wouldn't wake her though.

"I know, Max, I know..." I said, holding her to me.

She went completely quiet after that, so I just kept holding onto her, as she grasped my t-shirt. She felt very warm, so I put a hand to her head. I jumped in surprise to find it almost boiling. I looked down at 

the hands on my shirt had gone limp and I could move them easily. I unhooked her hands from my shirt and stood carefully, looking down on her, concern etched all over her face. Her temperature was rising like crazy and I noticed her breathing wasn't coming as easy. I worriedly put my hands to her forearm to check her pulse. It wasn't there.

"Oh crap!" I said loudly.


	11. Don't Let Max Die!

**I couldn't just leave it there! I had to write more. There will probably even be another chapter up later if I get bored enough! Anyway, Haha, I feel evil, so I felt like killing her! I might, but I might not. Now I've made you want to read this, stop reading this message and read the story! Thanks for all my reviews by the way, love you all so much! Magic cookies with slimming sprinkles on the top!**

Angels POV

It was break time and Fang hadn't come to find us yet. I was sat on the bench in the playground with Nudge and Iggy when the Gasman ran over to us. He looked at us all and noticed Fang still wasn't with us, and slouched down the wall next to me and smiled up at me.

"Still no Fang then?" he asked slowly and I shook my head.

"No, not yet. I hope Max is okay..." I said softly and Nudge rubbed my back. Iggy suddenly straightened up and leaned towards me over Nudge.

"Ange, you think you're able to hear people thought from a distance? 'Cause I mean, our house isn't that far from here, you could try and hear Fangs thoughts..." Iggy wondered and my face brightened. I closed my eyes and concentrated really hard on Fangs thoughts.

_...Hell...Why did this...Have to get her to...Need to warn flock...where's the..._ Fangs thoughts kept cutting off and zooming through my mind so harshly I was beginning to get a headache.

"His thoughts are all muddled. He's upset about something...Saying he has to get to us and tell us something...I don't understand!" I wailed and nudge rubbed my back again, Gazzy put his hand on my shoulder and Iggy moved to kneel in front of me.

"C'mon Angel, you can do this, concentrate hard, where is he heading?" he spoke slowly, pushing my blonde curls behind my ears.

I closed my eyes again and listened very hard, picturing Fang in my head. _Why did this happen to her..._ Fangs voice was clear in my head, so I could tell he was so much nearer now._ I have to get the flock, we have to get her to her mom immediately... _Angels heart skipped a beat and she opened her eyes again just in time to see Fang at the school gates alone.

She ran over with the rest of the flock racing after her. Nudge had to hold Iggy's hand to let him know where we were and where we were going. I crashed into the gate first and my hand found Fangs through the bars.

"Fang, what's going on? Where's Max?" I asked in fright and he smiled weakly.

"I put her just over there in the trees, we're gunna be okay, we just have to get her to her mom this second!" he said and pulled the gate open. Kids had stopped to watch us around the playground, but we didn't pay any attention and darted after Fang as he ran into the forest. Only a few seconds in, he knelt down and lifted something. As he turned around I saw Max.

She looked so sick; I was wondering why we hadn't seen it before. Her eyelids were almost purple, her face looked whiter than a dead mans, and her body was limp and frail. We could tell that she was hardly breathing, and that almost frightened the life out of me. Iggy sensitive hands brushed over Max's body, whilst Fang tried to calm us younger ones.

"I can find her pulse, but it's very low. Fang It'll take all night to get her to her mum; can't we just get her to a hospital here?" Iggy asked. Fang shook his head roughly.

"No. No one else needs to know about our wings. If we set off now, if we fly fast, we can be there just after night fall, 2 or so at the latest!" Fang looked almost devastated, whilst he pleaded with Iggy. "Come on, please Iggy. She needs her mom..." he stopped there and he looked as if he was about to just fly off with Max in his arms, leaving us behind.

"I don't mind flying all night, as long as we can rest at Dr Martinez's house" Nudge piped up and Gazzy nodded next to her. I stood next to Iggy and hugged his side. Iggy looked torn before he nodded.

"Fine Fang, but if we need to stop, we stop, got it?" he growled and Fang nodded.

"Yeah, sure!" he said and jumped up in top the sky, holding Max recklessly close. I almost smirked. You could see his love for her almost rolling off his body. Iggy rolled his eyes and motioned for us to follow him. We jumped up and began our hurried trip to Max's mums. I just really hope we aren't to late...

I could bear it if we lost Max. She was like a mum to me, Gazzy and Nudge. I think I'd probably die is she was taken from us, and so would Fang too. You could tell he was in love with her, too much even to comprehend with. And Max loved him back, even if she could accept it. If only she knew those two being together wouldn't bother the flock. We'd love it, and it would stop the hurt and confusion going on between them. How could Max and Fang not see we _wanted _them together?

Fangs POV

I clutched Max's body to me tightly, so I could feel her heartbeat against my chest. It was slowing down quickly and I knew we had very little time left. A thought flashed through my head._ Expiration_. NO! Max wasn't aloud to die! I wouldn't let her! A flashback suddenly flew through my mind. It was when we'd been taken back to the school, soon after mine and Max's first kiss...

_Flashback_

_I watched Max as she looked over the little kids quickly for expiration dates. She was terrified that they would have one, and wasn't too bothered about her own life. After checking them, she nodded at them, telling them it was okay to lie down and get some rest. She lay down in her own corner and sighed. I could tell she wasn't asleep yet, as she was way too tense, and probably waiting for me to go to sleep first. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stay awake longer than her; she was one stubborn bird-kid! _

_I walked over to her very quietly and knelt beside her, pulling down the back of her shirt. She shifted around trying to get away from me, but I swept up her hair and looked at her bare neck before she turned around to look at me._

"_What are you doing?" she whispered nervously._

"_You didn't get checked for an expiration date..." I said, and pushing her over onto her side._

"_I'm sure I don't have...one" she whispered back, stuttering on the last word as I pulled up the back of her shirt and looked at her back. She rolled over and pushed me away as I laughed._

"_Well we have to be thorough with these things!" I said and she started laughing._

"_Goodnight Fang!" she giggled and I nodded at her before laying down where I was._

"_Goodnight Max..." I said back, before closing my eyes, and drifting off_

_End Flashback_

I missed her laugh so much. If only she would wake up and tell us this was a huge laugh! That she'd fooled us into thinking she was dying to be more alert in the future, but no such luck happened.

We were so close to Dr Martinez's now, a half hour away at the most, and I sped up slightly. Nudge and Gazzy were lagging behind, and Iggy was carrying a tiring Angel. I decided it was time to sound strong as I held Max's body more carefully in my arms, I turned to them.

"Okay guys, we're almost there" I said, and I could almost see Angel, Gazzy and Nudge tired faces light up, and their wings flapped a little faster, knowing they would be able to rest and eat soon. As we flew, I held Max close again, listening out for her heartbeat...it was hardly there anymore. My eyes threatened to fill up with tears but I kept them back before calling over my shoulder to the others. "I'm going ahead with her, she's going, fast!" I said, and flew as fast as I could, leaving the flock far behind.

I made it to Dr. Martinez's house in double quick time, and I could feel Max's heartbeat still steadily slowing against mine. I landed just before their house and jumped over their little gate and ran up their garden as quickly as I could. I opened their door and started shouting.

"DR. MARTINEZ! Please get down here! Max needs you, please!" I yelled and she came rushing down the stairs. As soon as she saw Max in my arms she stilled before running to me quickly. She was dressed in a 

pink bathrobe, but other than that, she was white flowery pyjamas on, with fuzzy white slippers. Her voice was full of authority when she looked back at me.

"Give her to me, I know what I can do..." she said and I reluctantly passed my poor Max to her, and she rushed off out of the room. She balanced Max on her shoulder as she opened up a trap door in the floor and quickly ran down, shutting the door behind her. I was about to follow her when I felt a hand enclose on my shoulder. I looked around to see Ella.

"It'll be okay Fang. Mum's been preparing for this for a few weeks" she said softly and smiled softly.

"Preparing, what do you mean?" my voice almost sounded broken.

"Max was supposed to have saved the world by now, and if she didn't, the scientists were going to set off something inside her that makes her heart stop, since your expiration dates aren't showing up fast enough. Jeb called and told us that Max was going to get ill, as they'd set this thing off. Don't worry; mum's going to get this thing out as quick as she can..." Ella's voice trailed off, before my eyes were enveloped in darkness and I fell onto the floor into unconsciousness.


	12. How Do You Really Feel?

**No note at beginning today, but there's a note at the end, don't forget to read it!**

Max's POV **(Hah, I didn't have the heart to kill her!) **

I could feel like I was waking up from a very deep sleep. I felt like I hadn't opened my eyes in weeks, and I found I couldn't at first. I decided on taking it easy. I tried to remember the last thing that happened. I was slumped at a table...which table was that? Oh, at Anne's, of course.

And Fang had carried me, before taking me back to my room. I fell asleep, and had had the weirdest of dreams. I ha dreamt me and Fang were messing around as a married couple (I could tell because of the rings on my third finger) and we kept hugging and kissing. I'd turned to him and told him I loved him, and he had told me he knew. After that, all I could remember is blackness.

Okay, I'll take this slow. I worked out if I could move first, by wiggling my fingers around. It seemed really easy. I shifted my body to make sure I could move without hurting myself. Luckily, I could. I could hear soft footsteps from somewhere above me and frowned confusedly. If I was still at Anne's, how was anybody above me. I finally managed to prise my eyes open and I saw I was in an unfamiliar room. I shot upwards, wincing as a sharp pain went through my stomach up to my chest.

I put a hand to my stomach and looked quickly around the room. It was dark and wooden, and looked like it hadn't been used in a long time. In the far corner I could see some tools that looked like they had been brought here from a hospital and acid churned around in my stomach and I fought the urge to be sick. I was lying on a hard bed, but was covered with soft blankets.

I tried to swing my legs out of the bed, but a dizziness overcame me and I had to lie back down as I rubbed my head.

_What the hell happened to me!_ I growled in my head.

**You'll find out very soon** the voice said in my head calmly, and I sighed.

And if my troubles hadn't doubled already, the Voice was back...

Fangs POV

We'd been living at Dr. Martinez's for a month now. The younger kids had started going to Ella's school as transfers, sick of sitting around waiting. Iggy had decided to go with them, but I didn't want to go back to school. It would be like accepting that Max wasn't going to wake up. The rest of them had practically accepted it, but Ella and I were still insisting she was still alive and fighting.

The operation was a success, but Max's heart rate had got way to near to stopping so it was taking longer than ever to heal. That first week was like torture, sitting around waiting. The youngest and Iggy started accepting it a week ago and Angel hadn't smiled since, Nudge wasn't talking, and Iggy and Gazzy weren't messing around with their bombs. Max's mum seemed lifeless, thinking she had killed her oldest daughter.

But Ella and I wouldn't believe their crap for even a second. I knew my Max was alive. Her heartbeat was getting their, day by day was getting very slightly stronger, if only a millisecond faster by every passing day, I could tell. Dr. Martinez kept trying to get me to give up, telling me it was all false hope, but I knew it wasn't, it couldn't be. I couldn't let her go, even if she had... I can't even say it.

I sighed heavily. Today was a school day, so everyone had gone off to school. Dr. Martinez was still bustling around the house, getting herself ready for work. I watched as she walked around looking for her car keys. As she was about to pass me for the third time I held out my hand and gave her the keys.

"Thanks Fang. Are you sure you don't want to come and help me?" she kept asking every morning, wanting to get me out of the house. I just shook my head. She nodded sadly and rubbed one of my shoulders for a second before running out to her car. I watched her through the curtains until her car had completely disappeared from view. This was a sort of ritual of mine.

Dr. Martinez didn't want me going down seeing Max, as she thought it took my hopes up to much, so she locked the trapdoor every day, but little did she know I knew exactly where she hid it. Today, she'd 

picked behind the bible in the bookcase. I walked over and pulled out the bible, and took the keys out of the back.

I walked over to the little rug and pulled it away from the trapdoor and fitted the correct key into the lock, before lifting the trapdoor open. I closed it behind me, and quickly stepped down the little steps that lead down to Max's operation room/sleeping room. We called it her sleeping room because that's all anyone had ever seen her do down here. Except now they were calling it her resting room, and you know what that means...

I walked into the room and was startled suddenly. Max was in a complete different position. In all the three weeks I'd been coming down here to see her, she hadn't moved even an inch. But now, she was slumped more to one side with one arm resting behind her head, the other on her stomach. I walked silently to her side and leaned over her, pressing my hand softly to hers to feel her pulse. It was so much quicker than the other day, practically her normal speed.

My heart almost lurched out of my body at that moment. I put my hands on her shoulders and shook her softly. She groaned and tried to swat me away. I suppressed a laugh of joy and shook her harder, before she opened her eyes. As soon as opened them, I had brought her into a tight hug. She seemed shocked at first, before her stiff arms came around me and hugged me back softly.

"Max..." I whispered into her hair, squeezing her tighter. "I thought you'd never wake up" I was almost on the verge of tears, but this time, I could swallow them down. She pulled back from me smiling at me brightly, but looked so confused. I pulled up the little chair I normally sat in next to her and just sat staring.

"Okay, explain. Where am I... and what do you mean never wake up, how long have I been...not awake?" she said, obviously for a lack of better words. I laughed before taking a deep breath.

"All right, here I go... You got sick. The whitecoats at the school had put something inside you when you were a baby, and by the time you reached the age you were a month ago, it would go off if you hadn't saved the world yet. As you hadn't saved the world, it went off. You got really ill, but no one, not even you, could tell at first. But then you got really ill around a month ago and we brought you here, and you've been asleep ever since" I finished and she was just staring blankly in front of her, before her gaze met mine.

"Where are the others?" she asked softly.

"They started school with Ella; they wanted to get you off their minds, out of the worrying. They thought you were going to...well, die" I stumbled over the word and she smiled softly. She looked embarrassed after a few moments of thinking and I smirked. "What?"

"Was...did you bring me here the day after...the day after you said... you l-loved me?" she trembled and I smiled and hung my head. After what had happened over the past few months, I could care less if she had heard me say I wanted to spend the rest of eternity alive with her.

"Yes, it was... actually, it was the day that... you kind of admitted you loved me" I said slowly, experimentally. Her eyes flashed to mine quickly and she frowned. "You were half asleep...you were obviously dreaming about us..." I said; I was trying to jog her memory and her face turned redder than a tomato, like I had predicted she would when she had said it.

"Oh...I-uh... said that out loud?" she stuttered and I laughed.

I stood up and hugged her again, softer this time. Her arms wrapped around me without hesitating this time, and she leaned her head against my shoulder.

"Now that I think about it, I wasn't exactly feeling myself last time I remember anything..." she whispered quietly and I hugged her closer.

"You have to tell me- or your mum, or someone else- if you feel like that again. You don't know how close I came to losing you" I admitted into her ear and she leaned against me harder than before.

"I'm sorry," she said, her voice breaking.

"Sorry for what?" I asked confusedly.

"I-m...I'm sorry for almost taking myself away from you," she whispered and I felt a hot tear fall against my black t-shirt. "Fang, did...did you really mean it? When you said you loved me?" she asked, almost silently. I pulled back from her slightly and held her face and tilted my head, with a soft smile on my face.

"Of course I did!" I said, incredulous that she would even have to ask. "Did you mean it, when you said you loved _me_?" I asked, pretend worry on my face.

"I-I think so..." she said, frowning to herself. I raised an eyebrow at her and was about to pull away before she grabbed my shoulders. "No, I know I did. I, I love you fang..." she said, almost in a whisper.

I crushed my lips to hers quickly and this time she responded. I sat next to her on the bed, leaning her back so I was on top of her, kissing her, our tongues having access to each others mouths. She pulled away from me and started laughing. And smirked at her and brushed her hair out of her face.

"What?" I whispered against her cheek before kissing it. She laughed again and made me look at her.

"Last time we were like this, I pushed you out of my room, and we didn't speak for quite a while!" she giggled and I smiled down at her again.

"You're not going to do that this time are you?" I asked nervously, looking down on her sternly.

"No way," she whispered, and, for the first time since the beach many months ago, Max kissed me.

**Alright guys, here it is, the last official chapter. I decided a minute ago, that this would be the last. There isn't much left to say in this one, since it's called 'how do you really feel?' and Max and Fang have told each other exactly how they feel. I'm going to write an Epilogue chapter for you lot, because you've been such amazing reviewers (and some of you are turning into great friends too!), and I hope you return to see the sequel, whenever I can be bothered to write it! I'm not going to do the epilogue today, as I want you reviewers to tell me what you want to happen, as long as it's realistic. I don't want any of those Max and Fang get married crap, otherwise how would I carry it on? But I want nice cute suggestions. Okay, after my longest authors note ever, I'll leave you pondering that, and I'll write the Epilogue tomorrow probably.**

**BYES!**


	13. Authors Note And Clues

**Hola Amigos! **

**Before you guys think this is a chapter, it isn't, sorry!**

**I just wanted to tell you the Epilogue will be up on Thursday or Friday**

**Depending on which day I get home from holiday.**

**I don't want to just leave you guys hanging**

**So I'm going to give you a few clues as to what's going to happen.**

**Firstly, Max and Fang will have told the flock how they feel.**

**The flock won't be mad or anything and they'll all be really happy.**

**Secondly, the ending will ****not**** be happy.**

**I feel rather evil, so something bad is going to happen.**

**And it's all down to own of my reviewers**

**(I'm not saying who though, I don't want to ruin it!)**

**So, your Epilogue will be up soon!**

**Ciao! **


	14. Epilogue!

Epilogue (Max's POV)

So that was that. Fang was in love with me, and I loved him too. I can't actually believe this is happening!

The others came home from school later and after a quick kiss, Fang rushed upstairs to tell them I was awake. The next thing I knew, I was being bombarded by four bird-kids and Ella, with mum stood in the doorway with little tears in her eyes. She walked up to Fang and put a hand on his shoulder who was grinning. Yes, Fang! Actually grinning, with his whole heart too!

Finally they let go of me, and I felt Angel's presence in my mind before she started giggling. She climbed up into my lap, still laughing and threw her slender little arms around my neck and placed a rather sloppy kiss on my cheek.

"Yay! Max I'm so happy! Finally!" Angel squealed, still laughing.

"What?" the other three said in reply, and I swear I could see Fang looking, what was that... embarrassed?

I think Angel sent out little mind pictures then of me and Fang kissing, because all of a sudden the flock started reacting. Nudge's face lit up and she laughed along with angel, Gazzy scrunched up his face and stuck out his tongue, clearly disgusted. Iggy meanwhile had walked up to Fang and held up his hand for a high five. Fang, now smirking, hit it and grinned at me sheepishly when I glared.

"Well that wasn't the way I was going to tell you, but whatever!" I said and growled playfully at Angel.

"Aww, but you have to admit, this way was better!" Iggy laughed and sat down on my bed next to me, and all the flock climbed onto the bed with me, whilst Ella and Mum leaned at the bottom of the bed both smiling giddily too.

"I suppose..." I said quietly and they all hugged me again happily.

I guess this didn't ruin the flock...and all that time I'd ran away, it had been for nothing. I grinned to myself, and held my flock nearer to me. I wish this moment would never end.

**One Long A/N **

**Okay guys, first let me say I'm sooo sorry for not updating in a while, I've been writing for my ****FictionPress**** story, and I got so caught up in that that I completely forgot about this one! So again, I'm terribly sorry and hope you still like me!? Okay, well, here is your prologue for you, and many of you said that you didn't want it to be sad, so I decided against the sad part, to make the sequel even better! The Sequel may not be out for the next few months, because of school and stuff, but I promise, I will get around to making it! So, now I've kept my bargain (if even a little bit late), review!**


	15. Note

**Okay Guys, **

**The sequel has been up for a little bit, but not many are reading**

**Even though I'm only mentioning this now,**

**I might be taking it down.**

**I have enough ideas but I'm not sure how to write it down.**

**It **_**should**_** be up again soon, but for now, please be patient.**

**I have to concentrate on my GCSE's at the mo, **

**But new stories are coming slowly, **

**Thanks for understanding!**

_**(If you do, that is!)**_


End file.
